


Hanahaki~Reddie

by ultra_violett



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Mike Hanlon actually has a love interest that isn't part of the Losers, Minor Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_violett/pseuds/ultra_violett
Summary: Hanahaki: A fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.All triggers in tags!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

*Richie's POV*

_July 12, 1992_

_June 1st, 1992,_ that's when it had started. That was the day I developed feelings for one of my closest friends, Eddie Kaspbrak. It had been over a month since I had started to cough up the flower petals, and luckily none of my friends knew yet.

See, I could always try to win him over, since he doesn't like me back. Here's the problem with that, though. He has a boyfriend. An attractive one at that. He's also a senior. None of the losers have ever liked him, he's obviously just trying to get in Eddie's pants. But Eddie won't listen when we tell him that, insisting it's _true love._

I don't think it's true love, I think it's a horny senior who can't go a week without sex. All the other losers think that, too. But he's brainwashed Eddie. Eddie doesn't even really hang out with us as much, because he's too busy hanging out with seniors. That's kind of a good thing, though. For me at least. Because if the losers were to ever find out about me coughing up the pink petals, they would instantly ask who it was. There's no way I could live with telling Eddie I had a crush on him.

For the first time in a month though, Eddie's hanging out with us. Because Stan's birthday is tomorrow, and we're all setting up the clubhouse to celebrate. We don't come here as often as we used to when we were 13, but we still come here occasionally.

"Hey, Rich, hand me that pack of balloons would ya?" The sound of Beverly's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I snap my head to look at her, blushing from embarrassment. "Oh yeah sure." I hand her the pack of balloons and she opens them. "I had been calling for you for like five minutes, thought I had lost ya." She chuckles, taking a balloon out of the bag. I chuckle as well, a fake chuckle. I knew she was going to ask me about this later.

She starts to blow up the balloons, and I sit there watching. They had decided earlier I was just wasting time, so they told me to just sit down and watch. I feel bad because I can't help them. I wish I knew when to stop, but I don't.

We sit there for a while, some small talk here and there. Occasionally I glance over at Eddie helping someone so something. I can't help but stare at his ass in those red booty shorts. His style hasn't changed a bit in the past three years, neither has mine. I still wear those stupid Hawaiian shirts.

After Beverly's done blowing up the balloons, she taps me on the shoulder and I look up from the floor. I had been staring at the floor for like ten minutes, because Eddie caught me staring. My cheeks still burned even after ten minutes, but not as badly.

"C'mon, let's go for a smoke, I can tell you need one." I nod and get up, following Bev out of the clubhouse.

She shuts the hatch behind her and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, taking out two. I grab one and we light our cigarettes. We stand there in silence for a few minutes before she finally speaks up.

"So what's got you so stressed?" I shrug and take another hit of my cigarette, feeling the smoke drift down my throat and into my lungs before breathing it out. "Nothing." She glances at me, and eyebrow raised. "Rich, I know something's up, just tell me. Whatever it is can't be that bad." At that moment the terrible stinging sensation of the petals erupts in my throat, making me cough.

I double over, dropping my cigarette and coughing the smooth pink petals into my hands. "Rich?! Hey, you okay?" I don't respond, but I see Beverly drop her cigarette, quickly stomping on it to put it out. She runs over to me. "Rich, what's wrong?" The petals soon fall from my mouth, landing in my hands.

I pull my hands away from my mouth, standing up straight again as I catch my breath. "Rich?" I glance over at Beverly to see her staring at the petals. "You-" I cut her off. "Yes, I do just don't tell the others, okay?" She nods and I drop the petals on the ground, walking back towards the hatch for the clubhouse.

Beverly grabs my arm, turning me around. "Wait, who is it?" I sigh and glance at the clubhouse hatch before taking her a little farther into the woods, away from the clubhouse so they can't hear. "It's, um, it's Eddie." I murmur, only a little louder than a whisper.

She smiles comfortingly at me. "It's okay, Rich. Are you gonna get a surgery?" I shake my head. "No, not yet. I'm gonna give it more time." She nods. "Just... don't wait too long, okay? We don't wanna lose you." I nod and she smiles, pulling me into a hug. "I'm serious, Rich. We don't wanna lose you. Don't sacrifice your life for love if it's not reciprocated, okay?" I pull away, chuckling. "I've never heard you say such a big word Bev. Damn." She smiles. "And moments over." I nod. "Yep." I say, popping the 'P'.

"Well let's get back to the clubhouse before they think we died out here." I nod and she grabs my hand, pulling me back to the clubhouse.

We enter and all the losers turn to us. "Finally! We though you guys died out there!" Eddie exclaims. I chuckle and ruffle his hair. "We're fine, Eds. Just talking." He slaps my hands away. "You asshole, I just fixed that!" He runs his hands through his hair, trying to fix it.

I roll my eyes and glance over at Bev, who's smiling at me. I smile back and she waves me over. I walk over and she pulls me down to her height, whispering in my ear. "He's gonna like you back, Rich. I know it." I smile at her again and shake my head. "I don't think so, Bev. But thanks for trying."

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Eddie asks, making everyone look at us. My cheeks burn from embarrassment, and Bev laughs. "None of your business, Edward!" He rolls his eyes and glares at us suspiciously before returning to his work, as do the others.

I sigh and sit down on the floor. I would sit on the hammock or the swing, but they said I couldn't because I would get in the way of their work, and be a bigger distraction than I already am. Beverly chuckles, handing me a balloon. "Since the others won't let you help, I will." She says, and I grab it, starting to blow it up.

When I'm done I attempt to tie it, but I accidentally let all the air out. I try a few more times, but it keeps happening. I sigh. Today's gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story will be in 3rd POV. The first chapter was an old draft from when I did first POV, but I mostly do 3rd now. Sorry for any inconvenience!

Richie remembered the day he figured out he was gay. It was a vivid memory in his mind, one that replayed often. Especially after he figured out he had a crush on one of his best friends. One who had a boyfriend.

It was three years ago, when the Losers were thirteen. He and Beverly were sitting in the clubhouse, waiting for the rest of the group. They had all decided to hang out that day, and Beverly and Richie were of course the first ones there. Any excuse to escape their toxic households.

_ Richie was laying in the hammock, comic book clutched tightly in his hands. Beverly was sitting in the swing, a cigarette propped between her index and middle finger calmly as she stared at the hatch of the clubhouse. _

_ Richie wasn’t actually reading the comic, though. He was merely staring at it as he thought, getting plunged deeper and deeper into his mind by the minute. _

_ He cleared his throat, drawing Beverly’s attention away from the hatch and to the raven haired boy. “Yeah, Rich?” She could tell he had something on his mind that he wanted to express, but he needed help doing such a thing. _

_ Richie sighs, placing the comic book down on the dusty floor beside the hammock. “I think…” He pauses, sighing.  _ **_Stop it, Richie, she’ll love you no matter what._ ** _ His brain shouted to him, causing him to speak again. _

_ “I think I’m gay.” Beverly smiles a little at him, taking a hit of the cigarette. “You think?” He nods, looking away from her. “You wanna test that theory?” Richie looks over at the redhead, who smirks as she blows cigarette smoke out of her mouth. _

_ “What do you mean?” Beverly drops the cigarette, snuffing it out with the toe of her foot. “I mean… kiss me.” Richie’s a bit taken aback by this, but nods nonetheless and makes his way over to the girl. _

_ She smiles reassuringly as he awkwardly cups her cheeks. Richie takes a deep breath before plunging forward, placing his lips on hers. _

_ The kiss is brief, not lasting more than ten seconds before Richie’s pulling away, wiping his lip furiously. “No, no. I’m definitely gay.” Beverly laughs a bit at the boy. “Yeah, you’re officially the last one to know.” Richie panics a bit, eyes practically bulging out of his head.  _

_ “Wait, what?” Beverly senses his panic, waving her arms frantically. “Out of the Losers! Nobody else but the Losers knows, I promise.” Richie sighs, calming himself. “Thank fuck.”  _

Now, three years later, he’s standing in the same clubhouse, just now singing happy birthday to Stan. Beverly holds a cupcake with a single lit candle in front of him as they all sing. Richie’s awkward voice stands out the most, making the boy wince.

He always hated his voice. How loud it was, how awkward it sounded. He always hated everything about himself. How lanky he was, the fact that he was gay and in love with his best friend.

He hated his loud mouth, how he never knew when to stop talking. That was what he hated the most. He wished he knew when to stop, but he never did, making him earn the names ‘Loud mouth’ and ‘annoying’ through elementary school. Then there was ‘Trashmouth’ from middle school. That one hurt the least, and it was the one that stuck.

He hated how every time he opened his mouth to speak Stan would sigh and Eddie would pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance before he said anything.

Which brings him to where he is now, watching Stan blow out the candle on the cupcake and finally deciding it. He just won’t talk unless absolutely necessary. Then, nobody can get mad at him.

He’s pulled out of his mind as he feels the familiar burning sensation of the petals clawing at his throat, begging to escape. He knows if he opens his mouth the petals will flow out, no doubt earning questions from everyone. 

So, he taps Beverly on the shoulder, making a smoking gesture with his hand. She catches on immediately, nodding and grabbing her lighter from the table all the snacks and gifts rest on.

“Richie and I are going for a smoke.” She states, walking over to the ladder with Richie in tow. Eddie sighs. “Are you serious? We’re about to do presents. Can’t your addictions wait?” Beverly shakes her head, a solemn look on her face. “Nope.”

She climbs up the ladder, Richie following closely behind as Eddie sighs. Richie can see him pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, making the trashmouth’s stomach churn with anxiety and his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Eddie’s going to think it’s his fault, so he’s going to be mad at Richie, because he was the one who suggested going for a smoke.

As soon as both Beverly and Richie are out of the clubhouse, Beverly closes the hatch, Richie running a bit of a ways away and coughing up the small pink flowers. Beverly pats his back as he does, one of her many motherly instincts.

Richie wipes his mouth, grimacing at the sight of blood on his hand. It’s getting worse. Soon he’s gonna have to get the surgery, or he's gonna die.

“Rich.” Shit, Beverly saw it. Richie panics, wiping the blood on his dark jeans, hoping it doesn’t stain.

“Yeah?” He croaks, throat raw from the petals. “You’re bleeding.” Richie nods, swallowing thickly and wincing at the pain it brings. “Yeah, I know.” They stand in silence for a minute, both looking down at the bloody flower petals resting at their feet.

“You need to get the surgery.” Richie shakes his head quickly. “No, just… Just give it a little longer, okay Bev?” Beverly sighs, taking a hit of the cigarette in her hand. “Richie…” “No, I’ve got this. Trust me.” Beverly nods, looking away from the petals and up at Richie.

“Fine, but as soon as it’s whole flowers, you’re getting it. Whether you like it or not.” Behind them, the hatch to the clubhouse opens, a very frustrated Eddie Kaspbrak holding it open. “Come on, you’ve had long enough for your cancer sticks.” Beverly nods, dropping hers to the ground.

“We’re coming, we’re coming.” Richie doesn’t speak for the rest of the day, throat too raw. He’s afraid the Losers’ll hear and ask what’s wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_ July 20, 1992 _

“Whatcha wanna do today, Rich?” Beverly asks, walking over to sit on the foot of the boy’s bed. His parents were gone, off doing God knows what. He doesn’t know, and frankly, he doesn’t care. As long as they’re gone, he’s fine.

He shrugs, staring at the Nirvana poster on the wall in front of him blankly. Beverly sighs, looking over at the poster.  **_What’s so interesting about it?_ ** She asks herself, but doesn’t ask out loud. 

“Okay, well how about we watch a movie?” Richie shrugs again. Beverly sighs again, looking at her boots. She’s used to this behavior from Richie, having dealt with it a lot. They were the closest out of all the Losers, have been since they met.

Neither of them knew why. Maybe it was because they both had dysfunctional families, the shared trauma. Or maybe it was both because they were daredevils, rebels not afraid of doing anything. 

But regardless of the reason, they were very close. So, Beverly had seen a lot of these episodes from Richie. She had no idea what caused them, but she had a lot of them herself, so she knew how to help them. And sitting in bed wasn’t it. She had to get Richie motivated, but how?

“Okay, Trashmouth. We’re going for a walk.” Richie whines as Beverly stands, pulling him off the bed. “But I don’t wanna.” He whines, sliding off the bed. Beverly laughs a bit, smiling down at the boy who’s halfway off the bed. “Don’t care, let’s go.” He groans before falling completely on the floor with a loud thump.

He groans again as Beverly laughs, standing and pushing her shoulder playfully. “Bitch.” She pushes him back, laughing hysterically. “Asshole. Now come on, want a cigarette?”

Richie nods, taking the cancer stick from the girl as they walk down the stairs and out of the house. As soon as Richie breathes in the fresh air and feels the warm sun beating down on him, he feels a bit better.

He feels even better as the nicotine from the cigarette fills his lungs, exiting as he breathes out.

“See? Feels nice, doesn’t it?” He nods, knowing Beverly’s right. She smirks victoriously as they walk down the street.

“Where’re we going?” Richie asks, squinting his eyes a bit at the bright sunlight shining in his eyes. Beverly shrugs, cigarette smoke escaping her pink lips. “Dunno, we’re just walking till our feet hurt.” Richie nods, looking over at the red head.

The sun shines on the girl at just the right angle, highlighting all her natural features. Her fiery red hair that shines brightly, making it almost the color of those tiny shorts Eddie constantly wears. The bright blue eyes that hold a million secrets, much like the oceans they resemble.

“Y’know, if I wasn’t gay I would have totally boned you by now.” He winces at the words he chose, meaning to say something much more meaningful than some sex joke. Beverly snorts loudly regardless, shoving the boy again. 

“Okay, Rich. Thanks for that.” Richie laughs as well, his embarrassment washing away. It always seems to do that with Bev. Maybe it’s her naturally accepting aura, or just how chill she is. Whatever it is, it makes him feel comfortable, never annoying. She always enjoys his jokes even when everyone else is tuning him out. She’s always listening, laughing at everything and joking with him.

It’s then that he realizes how genuine his words from before were. If he were straight, he totally would have had a crush on her at some point, would probably still have one. It’s a good thing he’s not straight, though. Because he knows she would never settle for a trashmouth like him if he did have a crush on her, would never fall for anyone less than a gentleman. No matter how tolerant she is of his jokes, she still wouldn’t date someone like him.

Thank God he’s not straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't really know what to do so it's just a filler. The other chapters will be longer, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

_ July 21, 1992 _

“Hey, Rich, got any pancake mix?” Richie shrugs, walking over to Beverly, who was rifling through his pantry. She had spent the night not only to get away from her dad, but also to watch Richie. When he got into these depressive moods he had a tendency to hurt himself. 

He pulls out a box of pancake mix from the top of the pantry, handing it to the redhead. “Thanks, boo.” Richie nods as she walks off to find the things needed to cook the pancakes.

“When was the last time you showered?” Richie shrugs. “Well, how about you go take a shower because you’re starting to stink. Don’t take too long or your pancakes are gonna burn, though.” Richie nods, walking off to the upstairs bathroom.

Beverly hums some song she had heard on the radio, she thinks it’s called Africa? She doesn’t know, but it’s very catchy. 

Richie doesn’t take too long to shower, coming downstairs as she’s humming the song yet again. She thinks this might be her fifth time humming it? She doesn’t hum the whole song, only knowing the chorus.

“What’re you humming?” Richie asks, walking over and popping a few chocolate chips in his mouth. He doesn’t know where the hell she found those things here, he was surprised they could even find pancake mix.

Beverly shrugs, placing a pancake on a plate. “Dunno. I heard it on the radio. I think it’s called Africa?” Richie nods, taking the plate from her outstretched hand. Another thing about the episodes, Richie often forgot to eat.

Beverly was always there to take care of him during the episodes, as she was the closest to him and knew how to deal with him. She made sure he left his bed, left the house, showered, ate. She especially made sure he ate. He’s already skinny enough he doesn’t need to be even more skinny.

“So, any updates on the petals?” Beverly asks, leaning against the counter across from Richie. He’s leaning against the counter as well. They never sit at the table, neither of them know why but they don’t. It’s like the thing is cursed. Richie doesn’t think anybody’s sat at that thing in six, maybe seven years. It just sits there so it looks like they’re a happy family that actually eats dinner together at the table like normal families do.

Richie shrugs, picking at the pancakes Beverly gave him. “Not really, they’re still the same.” Beverly’s eyebrow raises as she takes a bite of her pancake. “Oh? Not coughing them up more or anything?” Richie shrugs again, not looking up at the girl. “I mean, I don’t really monitor it.” Beverly nods, looking down at her plate as well. “You should. And you should eat too.”

Richie nods, deciding not to fight with the girl. Last time he did, it ended in her feeding him. Like, actually hovering over his shoulder and feeding him like a baby. Even going so far as to say “Here comes the airplane.” It made him feel absolutely humiliated, and he learned his lesson after that.

After they ate breakfast, Beverly cleaned up their plates before coming back to lean against the counter, across from Richie again. “So, whatcha wanna do today?” She asks the boy, who sighs. “I don’t fucking know, Bev. I never do.” She shrugs, nodding. “That’s very true.”

She thinks for a moment. “How about we get all of the Losers together to hang out?” Richie shrugs, nodding. “Sure.” Beverly nods excitedly before walking off to the phone in the living room.

As Richie’s about to follow, the familiar sensation of the petals crawling up his throat makes him cough. He runs to the downstairs bathroom, coughing them up into the toilet. They’re bloody again, causing as much anxiety in him as every other time. 

He wipes his mouth, wincing at the sight of blood on his hand afterwards. With the other hand he reaches up and flushes the toilet, watching the bloody pink petals swirl down the drain.

Richie sighs, standing and washing the blood off his hand before leaving the bathroom. He walks into the living room, where Beverly is. “Petals?” Richie nods, his anxiety from before growing a bit as he sees Beverly’s eyes widen when the person on the other end speaks.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Richie panics even more. “What? What is it?” Beverly hands him the phone. His hands shake a bit as he places it against his ear. “What?” 

“Um, petals? Do you have-” Richie’s eyes widen, tuning out the other person’s voice. It’s Ben, which is the best person, he guesses. Beverly nods as she watches his eyes widen, panicking just as much.

He sighs, trying to sound calm as he answers. “Yes, I do. And no, I’m not telling you who it is.” There’s silence for a moment. “Is it Eddie?” Richie panics even more. If Ben knows, then who’s to say the others don’t know? Or the Bowers gang? Or-or Richie’s parents?

“I’m not trying to alarm you, but it’s really easy for me to pick up the signs. I don’t think anyone else knows yet unless you’ve told them.” Richie sighs, leaning against the wall next to the phone receiver. “You scared me, haystack.” 

Ben chuckles on the other line. “So it is?” Richie sighs once more. “Yeah, it’s Eddie.” He closes his eyes in preparation to be shunned. Not only to be shunned for being gay, but for liking Eddie, one of his best friends. “Okay, so anyway why did you call me?” Richie sighs in relief again. He feels like a weight’s been lifted off his shoulders as he hands the phone back to Beverly. Not a huge weight, and there’s definitely still one there, but it’s just not as heavy.

He sits on the couch, pushing the few stray empty beer bottles to the side as he searches for the TV remote. He finds it, turning the TV on to some random channel. He doesn’t actually watch the show, just zones out staring at it as Beverly calls all the other Losers.

She hangs up a little later, turning to the boy. “Okay, we’re all meeting for a movie. Even Eddie.” Richie almost cheers when he hears Eddie’s joining. “But he’s bringing Carson.” Richie’s shoulders slump as he hears the name of Eddie’s fuckboy boyfriend.

“Great. Just fucking amazing.” Beverly laughs, going over to the raven haired boy and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “None of us like him, Rich. Just try to tolerate him. Hopefully their relationship won’t last much longer.” He nods, turning the TV off. “Okay, yeah, hopefully.” Beverly smiles at him, patting him on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit!”

“What movie are we seeing, and what time?” Beverly shrugs, looking at the clock hanging on the wall above the TV. “Well we’re going to see it at 1:00 so we should probably leave because it’s 12:30. And we have no idea what it is we’re just gonna buy tickets to something that seems good.”

Richie nods, standing and following Beverly out the door. “Sounds good to me.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Beverly and Richie soon arrive at the theater, also being some of the first ones there. Stan is the only other one there, which is obvious as he’s always punctual for everything. 

“Staniel, punctual as always.” Richie jokes, walking over to the noodle haired boy. He rolls his eyes as Richie ruffles his hair, fixing it almost as soon as Richie’s hand leaves his scalp. “Yes, Richie.”

The three of them stand in awkward silence for a little longer as they wait for the others to arrive. The last two to arrive are Eddie and Carson, and Richie can tell something’s up with Eddie. He looks terrible. Well, he looks amazing as always, but he looks like something happened.

Richie doesn’t mention Eddie’s disgruntled look, but does make a mental note to ask him later. Until then, they were going to enjoy this movie.

“So, what movie are we seeing?” Richie asks Beverly, who shrugs. “The only movie showing right now is some werewolf movie.” Richie panics a bit, grabbing the girl’s shoulder. “Are you serious?” His voice cracks a bit as she laughs. She shrugs, holding the tickets she had bought for everyone up. “It was all they had.”

“Wait, what’s wrong loudmouth?” Carson asks, looking between the seven other people there. “Richie’s afraid of werewolves.” Stan remarks, laughing a little. “Hey, they are very scary, okay?!” Beverly laughs again, handing a ticket to Richie. “You can hold my hand if you get scared, you big baby.”

The eight teens start to make their way into the theater. “Wait, are those two dating?” He asks Eddie, who shrugs. His movements are nervous, afraid of what else the boy might do to him after their fight earlier. “I don’t think so, but they have been really secretive lately.” Eddie’s words are quiet, careful to not say something wrong. Carson nods.

They enter the theater, in the very back. The group’s in a stagelike area, above some other seats in the theater. 

Carson sits at the end of the row, Eddie next to him. Richie’s next to him, then Beverly, Bill, Stan, Mike, and Ben. They take up a whole row to themselves, but none of them complain. They don’t want to sit next to strangers.

Halfway through the movie, Eddie goes to prop his feet up on the banister in front of them, knocking Richie, his, and Carson’s shared popcorn off. He stands quickly looking down to see who it landed on.

Richie looks as well, seeing it’s the Bowers gang. “Shit, guys.” Beverly stands too, looking down. “Shit.” She murmurs, catching the attention of the rest of the group. Richie panics as he sees the rest of the Bowers gang standing and starting to walk away from their seats.

“Hey, assholes! If you wanted to see a horror movie you should have just looked in the mirror!” He dumps his soda onto the gang before following Beverly, who was getting the rest of the group out of the theater.

Once out and onto the sidewalk, Richie notices Eddie and Carson are nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t mention it, though.

“Great job, Richie. Now they’re gonna be even angrier.” Stan comments. “Hey, I was covering for Eddie.” Richie defends, adjusting his glasses. “Whatever.” Stan rolls his eyes, walking off to his bike. “Bye, guys.” They all wave to him as they watch him ride away.

After that, they all say bye to each other before riding off to their houses.

“Sorry about this, Richie. I know you hate being alone, but I gotta go back home, or dad’s gonna be mad. We’ll hang out again later, okay?” Richie nods, watching Beverly bike away.

He drops his bike into the yard, glancing over at the driveway of his big house. No car, meaning his parents are still gone. God knows how much longer they’re gonna be gone. Richie can’t complain, though. He hates having them around.

Richie watches TV for a bit, until the sun starts to go down. By then he figures he should probably eat, or else Beverly’ll get mad when she notices he’s getting skinnier.

So he makes some Kraft mac and cheese, his usual go to when his parents aren’t home. He’s about to eat when there’s a knock on the front door.

He sighs, leaning against the bar and hoping whoever it is will just go away. They don’t, though, he knows because he hears another knock at the door. This one sounds more frantic, more important.

“Richie?” The familiar sound of Eddie Kaspbrak’s tiny voice is what finally catches his attention. “Please, open the door. I need to talk to you.” Richie stands, dropping his fork into his cooling bowl of mac and cheese.

He walks over to the front door, opening it. On the other side stands Eddie Kaspbrak, looking even worse than he did earlier. This time, his cheeks are stained with tears, there are bruises on his wrists, both of them, and all along his neck and probably lower. Richie can’t see that far down, but he’s sure it’s covered in large purple bruises much like his neck.

“Eddie what the fuck happened? You look wrecked.” Eddie sobs, catching Richie into a hug. The taller, lanky boy stumbles back a bit before catching his balance.

He shuts the front door before hugging the smaller boy back.

“What happened? Eds?” Eddie refuses to pull away from the hug, shaking his head against Richie’s chest. 

“Dude, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Eddie sighs, pulling away from the hug. Richie looks down at him, resisting the urge to reach down and wipe away the fresh tears on the boy’s face.

“Were you cooking something?” Richie nods, shrugging a bit as well. “I just cooked some mac and cheese. Are you hungry?” Eddie nods, practically sprinting over to the kitchen.

Richie follows him, leaning against the counter as he watches Eddie scoop mac and cheese from the pot into a bowl.

Eddie leans against the counter across from Richie, where Beverly usually leans. 

“Okay, Eddie, talk to me.” Eddie sighs, scooping some mac and cheese into his mouth. “Eds, you can’t just avoid the question.” 

“Gimme a fucking minute, okay? God I shouldn’t have come to trashmouth of all people.” Richie’s chest stings a bit as Eddie murmurs the last part under his breath, scooping more mac and cheese into his mouth.

Richie decides to eat, wincing at how cold the mac and cheese is but ignoring it. He has bigger things to deal with right now. Like why the hell Eddie is here, covered in bruises and just overall looking like a mess.

Once Eddie’s done eating and has placed his dishes in the sink, he leans on the counter across from Richie once more. “Can I take a shower?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, now will you explain what happened?” Eddie was now sitting on Richie’s bed, in Richie’s clothes. He had just gotten out of the shower, so his hair was still dripping water a bit, the droplets falling from his brown curls to the carpeted floor beneath him.

Eddie sighs and nods, looking down at the floor, away from Richie.

“Earlier Carson and I had gotten into a fight. It hadn’t been that bad, but he may or may not have… slapped me.” Richie’s blood boils in anger as he hears Eddie’s words. He shouldn’t be treated like that.

“And then, after the theater incident, he called me a fuck up, and he…” Eddie trails off, looking down at his wrists. “He said he wanted to punish me, so he raped me. And then he broke up with me. You guys were right, all he wanted was sex.” Richie sighs, going to put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. He hesitates, though. Maybe Eddie doesn’t want to be touched.

But he does. He sees Richie’s arm and silently begs him to wrap it around his small shoulders or pull him into the hug. Richie doesn’t, though. He simply lowers his arm to rest back onto his lap. Eddie sighs and tries not to show his disappointment.

“I didn’t want to go back home.” Richie nods, eyes scanning his room. “Okay, well you can have the bed.” He decides, standing from the bed and walking over to his closet. He takes out some blankets and pulls a pillow off the bed, making a makeshift bed on the floor.

“Are you sure? I’m okay with sleeping on the floor.” Richie nods, looking up at the brunette. “I’m fine with sleeping on the floor, Eds. After everything that happened today I think you should get the bed. And it’s only fair anyway. You’re my guest.”

Eddie nods hesitantly, getting under the covers on the bed. Richie waits until Eddie looks over at him to turn off the overhead light, plunging them into darkness.

Eddie hears shuffling as Richie gets into the bed on the floor, heart racing. He’s not used to sleeping in the dark, never has been. But over the years, as his anxiety got worse, so did the fear of the dark.

“Richie.” He speaks out into the dark room. “Yeah?” Eddie sighs, sitting up to look down at the silhouette of Richie, who’s also sitting up. “I’m afraid of the dark.” Richie sighs, running his hand through his messy curls before standing.

He takes the pillow sitting on the floor and places it on the bed, next to Eddie’s pillow. Richie lays down next to the brunette, holding his arms out for the boy. “Okay, c’mere.” Eddie scoots over a bit, into Richie’s arms. Immediately he feels calmer, less afraid of what could be lurking in the dark.

“Better?” Eddie nods, already starting to fall asleep. “Okay, good. Now go to sleep, I’m fuckin tired pipsqueak.” Eddie laughs a little at the name, not bothering to correct Richie. 

~~~

The next morning, Eddie sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The sun shines brightly into the bedroom, but Richie is nowhere to be seen. There are voices downstairs, loud ones. It sounds like they’re fighting.

The bedroom door opens, Richie entering. He’s awkwardly staring at Eddie, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His raven colored hair drips water onto the carpeted floor as he shuts the bedroom door behind him.

“Hey, Eds. Didn’t think you’d be awake yet.” He awkwardly states, walking over to his open, and very messy, closet.

“Well I am, clearly. Who’s that yelling downstairs?” Richie pauses for a minute. “That’s um… That’s my parents. They’re always fighting, it’s best to just stay out of their way.” Eddie nods, looking away as Richie starts to get dressed.

“Does that mean no breakfast?” Richie shakes his head, zipping his jeans up. “No, no breakfast unfortunately. Unless you wanna sneak out and get something at the diner or something. But no going downstairs.” Eddie nods, getting out of the bed.

He doesn’t have any clothes, so he just figures the hoodie and sweatpants Richie had lent him earlier would do.

Richie goes to open the window, but just as his hands land on the sill, the same old feeling of the petals crawling up his throat chokes him. He tries his best to hold the petals down as he runs out of the room, ignoring the weird and concerned look from Eddie.

Eddie watches as the raven haired boy zooms out of the room, wanting to chase after him, but Richie did tell him not to leave. So he went over to the window and opens it instead, standing next to it as he waits for Richie.

It doesn’t take long for Richie to return, wiping the blood off his mouth and grimacing at the sight of it as always. By now it’s a routine. 

“You okay?” Richie nods, wiping the blood off onto his dark jeans. Eddie notices him wiping his hand off, but sees no trace of anything afterwards.

“Okay, I’ll go first and then help you down.” Eddie opens his mouth to argue, like the stubborn boy he is, but decides against it. “Okay.” Richie climbs out, taking a second before jumping down to the ground below. Eddie looks out at the boy, sighing when he sees Richie’s okay.

“Okay, now your turn. Don’t worry, just jump and I’ll catch you.” Eddie sighs before nodding and climbing out the window. His feet slide a bit on the roofing right below Richie’s window, making him panic a bit. God, he wishes he had his inhaler right now.

“Come on, don’t worry I won’t let you die.” Eddie nods, trying not to look at the ground. He knows if he looks down he’ll panic like the baby he is. 

He jumps, and before he knows it he’s landing on the ground with a thump. Wait, no, not the ground. He’s landed on Richie, who tried and failed to catch him.

The raven haired boy’s cheeks glow bright red as he sees the position they’re in. Eddie laying on top of him, with Richie’s arms wrapped around him.

Eddie blushes as well at the position, scrambling to stand and scratching his neck awkwardly as he watches Richie struggle a bit to stand. 

Richie breathes heavily, trying to get oxygen into his body after that. He didn’t realize the small brunette could weigh so much. Well, he really didn’t weigh that much, but considering the fact he just jumped off a roof and was laying on top of Richie, that was a lot for Richie’s lanky body to handle.

“You good? Did I hurt you?” Richie shakes his head, his breathing finally starting to regulate. “Nah, I’m good Eds. Don’t worry about me.”

They walk around to the front of the house, where they realize Eddie didn’t bring his bike. He had ran to Richie’s house on a whim last night, his bike still tucked safely in his garage. He didn’t really ride it much anymore because Carson would usually drive him everywhere.

“We can walk, I guess. Since you don’t have your bike.” Eddie nods, dreading having to walk that much. But he dreads having to share a bike with Richie even more, so he figures walking won’t be so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the diner is quiet, neither of the two having anything to say. The most that happens as they’re walking is the occasional brush of hands between the two, in which Richie will immediately pull his hand away, as though he’s been burned. It kind of hurts Eddie, but he doesn’t point it out. He knows Richie couldn’t like him back, Richie’s straight.

That’s why Eddie dated Carson. He was pretty, and kind of even looked like Richie. He had curly raven hued hair, as well as dark brown eyes. He didn’t have glasses, nor was he lanky, but he was tall and he smoked. Just like Richie.

Eddie didn’t have hanahaki, he hadn’t even realized he liked Richie. He realized that when the boy looked at him he got butterflies, or blushed, but was never able to accept his feelings. He pushed them away, and now that they’re finally starting to come to light, he’s wondering why he doesn’t cough up the petals like he should.

He doesn’t linger on the subject often, though. Eddie tries not to think about it, as he doesn’t even really know how it works. He’s too thick headed to realize the reason why he’s not coughing up the petals is because Richie likes him back. 

When they arrive at the diner Richie leads Eddie over to a booth in the corner, away from other people. This was the booth Richie always sat in when he came here, nobody knows why though. But it makes Richie happy, so Eddie doesn’t say anything. 

Richie insists that Eddie order whatever he wants, and that Richie’ll pay. Eddie wants to pay for his food, but he doesn’t have money. So he accepts defeat with no arguing, as he knows he’ll lose.

They eat quickly and pay before Richie’s walking Eddie back to his house. Eddie waves to the raven haired boy as he walks away, up to his front door. Richie waits until Eddie is inside until he walks away, back to his house.

~~~

_ July 30, 1992 _

The phone rings downstairs, waking Richie up. He quickly scrambles out of bed, grabbing his glasses as he runs downstairs to answer the phone before it can wake his parents up.

“Hello?” He asks into the phone, adjusting his glasses so they’re no longer crooked on his face. Sleep still clouds his brain, making his thoughts foggy. The only prominent thought being  **It’s too fucking early for this.**

“Hey, Rich. I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight? All the others agreed to it. We were going to have it at Bill’s.” Richie shoots a look over his shoulder as he hears his father shift on the couch. He sighs when he sees Wentworth is still asleep before going back to the phone.

“Yeah, sure. What time are we meeting up?” Beverly shrugs on the other end in her messy living room, where she’s standing. “Anytime, really.” The phone is balanced between her cheek and shoulder as she picks at her nails.

“Okay, cool. Gotta go.” Richie rushes to hang up as he hears his father wake up. If he doesn’t go back upstairs now, he’s gonna get in a shit ton of trouble.

He runs back up to his room, locking the bedroom door behind him. Beverly, on the other hand, places the phone back in the receiver when she hears the dial tone. She’s not mad at him, she understands. She’s had to hang up on him many times as he’s had to do the same to her. It’s just their lives.

Richie looks at the alarm clock in his room, seeing it’s 12:00. He decides he’ll go ahead and go to Bill’s house, figuring it’s better than having to deal with his dad now that he’s awake.

Richie packs some clothes into his backpack, not much save for some clothes for the next day. That’s really all he needs. Once he’s got a hoodie on over his tacky Hawaiian shirt and a pair of Converse slipped onto his feet, he slides out the window quickly and silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing motivation and my chapters are getting worse


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the positive comments last chapter. Don't worry, this story will be continued!

“Okay, Losers, who wants to play spin the bottle?” Beverly runs a hand through her messy hair, the hair that only barely reaches down to her chin. She’s been thinking about cutting it again lately, but is unsure.

Last time she cut it was during a literal mental breakdown in the dirty bathroom in her small apartment. It was a particularly rough day for her, followed by her father’s creepiness, which just pushed her over the edge.

Now she’s doing a bit better mentally, but she still kind of wants to cut her hair again.

Beverly shrugs off the thought, though. Right now, they’re playing spin the bottle, she can think about cutting her hair later.

“Okay, who first?” Mike asks as soon as all seven of them are in a circle. They all look at each other, seeing who’s brave enough to volunteer. 

“I’ll go, you wusses.” Beverly announces, looking around the circle at the six others. 

She places her hand on the bottle in the middle of the circle, flicking her wrist so it spins. They all stare at it as it spins, some hoping it’ll land on them, some hoping it doesn’t, and some just simply not caring.

It comes to a halt pointing at Ben, who blushes bright red at the thought of having to kiss his crush. Beverly smirks at him, climbing across the circle and pressing a chaste peck to his lips. Eddie looks over at Richie with a questioning look, wondering how he’s okay with this.

Ben’s the next to spin, landing on Mike. Rather than actually kiss, Mike just kisses him on the cheek, causing another wave of blood to rush to his cheeks. 

Mike spins, landing on Stan. Then Stan, landing on Richie, then Richie landing on Eddie. He almost has a panic attack as he turns to face the brunette. Eddie looks like he’s about to puke, and Richie hopes it’s not because he’s a boy.

As Richie’s leaning in, Eddie places a hand in front of his face, stopping him. “Wait, wait, wait. How is Beverly okay with this?” Richie backs away, looking at the brunette inquisitively. “Wait, what? You don’t think…” Richie pauses, looking over at Beverly, who looks like she’s about to die holding back her laughter.

“You thought Beverly and I were dating?” Eddie shrugs, embarrassed. “Maybe.” Richie howls in laughter falling backwards onto the hardwood floor at the same time as Beverly, who finally got tired of holding in her laughter. “Holy shit, oh my God! That’s fucking gold!” 

Eddie looks down, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he crosses his arms over his chest, shrinking in on himself. As soon as Richie’s done laughing, he sits up again, looking at Eddie.

“Oh my God, Eddie, I’m gay, okay? And also, what the hell man? Beverly is literally my best friend I would never.” Eddie’s taken aback by Richie’s words.  **Wait, Richie’s gay?** Is the only thought to cross his mind as his eyes widen.

“What the fuck made you think Beverly and I were dating?” Bill clears his throat, bringing the attention to him. “I also thought it, honestly.” Richie chokes a bit, trying not to laugh anymore. “Anyone else then?” Stan and Mike raise their hands as well.

“Oh my God I can’t even with you guys. What the hell made you think-” Richie’s interrupted by Eddie. “Well, I mean, you guys have been spending a shit ton of time together, and you’re being really secretive.” Richie chokes out another laugh as he shakes his head. “Dear God, I need a cigarette.” 

Beverly stands at the same time as Richie, taking out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. “Me too, honestly. Come on.” Richie follows Beverly out of Bill’s basement and onto the front porch of the Denbrough residence.

Beverly hands Richie a cigarette and her lighter as soon as she’s done lighting hers. “God, I can’t believe them. Like I get we’re close, but good God. I could never. No offense, Rich.” Richie chuckles, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he does. “No offense taken, Red. I could never.” Beverly laughs as well, smiling at the boy. “Good.”

The front door opens behind them, causing them to turn and look back. Eddie’s standing there, pushing the door shut so as not to let the hot summer air into the cool house.

“What’s up, Eds?” Eddie sighs, shrugging as he walks over to the two. “Nothing, just needed some air.” Richie nods, switching his cigarette from his right to left hand. Eddie always said the smoke messed with his asthma, so Richie didn’t want to hurt the boy or anything.

Eddie glances at the cigarette for a second, earning a questioning glance from the other two teens. Before Richie knows it, the cancer stick is being plucked out of his hand.

“Whoa, Eds, what the hell are you doing?” Eddie doesn’t answer, but places the cigarette between his lips, taking deep inhale of the cancerous smoke.

Almost immediately his eyes are widening and he’s handing the cigarette back to Richie as he coughs intensely. Richie panics, clapping him on the back. “Jesus, Eds. You tryna kill yourself?” Eddie catches his breath, glaring at the inhaler that had been glued to his left hand the whole time.

“It’s bullshit, Richie. I don’t need this thing.” He throws the inhaler off the porch, watching as it lands in the middle of the road. Eddie hopes it gets run over.

“Okay, then. But you’re not getting anymore of this, cuz I really don’t feel like going to the hospital tonight.” Eddie glares at the raven haired boy, taking the cigarette once more.

“You’re not my mom.” He mutters as he takes another hit of the cancer stick, coughing again but not as much this time. Richie stares at him, wide eyed, as Beverly hands him another cigarette. “I don’t think you’re gonna be getting the other one back, Rich.” She laughs out, handing him the lighter as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_ July 31, 1992 _

“Beverly, this is such a bad idea. Do you know how high the percentage of death is for stuff like this? It’s really high!” Eddie rants, pacing back and forth. They were currently standing on top of a hill, Beverly and Richie smiling widely as they hold the handlebars of two abandoned grocery carts in their hands.

“C’mon, Eds, it’ll be funnnnn.” Richie insists, annoying the brunette even more. “Don’t call me that, asshole.” He mutters, rolling his eyes. The seven teens stand in silence for a moment before Richie speaks again. “Okay, since nobody’s volunteering, I volunteer Eds to ride in one of the carts.” He states.

Eddie’s eyes widen in panic. “No, no. I don’t wanna die, Rich.” Richie laughs, gesturing for the smaller boy to walk over. “You won’t.” He insists. “Here, I’ll ride in the other one. Okay, Eddie?” Beverly offers. Eddie nods hesitantly, turning to face the cart Richie’s holding. 

Beverly gets Mike to hold the cart she was holding as she climbs in. Eddie climbs in the other one, clutching the sides tightly. “Okay, ready guys?” Mike asks. Eddie nods slowly, anxiously as Beverly nods excitedly. “Ready, Mike.” She states.

Ben counts down from three, and on one both of the shopping carts are being pushed down the hill. Eddie closes his eyes, resisting the very strong urge to scream. Beverly, on the other hand, whoops loudly, both hands raised in the air.

The carts soon come to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Eddie scrambling out of his immediately as the other losers come running down to meet them. 

“See Eds? It wasn’t that bad.” Richie insists, clapping Eddie on the shoulder. “It was fucking terrible.” Eddie mutters, glaring at the taller boy. Richie backs away a bit, intimidated by Eddie’s glare. “Okay, who next?” 

Mike and Stan are the next to go. Of course Stan was forced by Richie, much like Eddie was. He’s even more afraid, if you can believe it.

The carts are hurtling down the hill as a blonde haired girl goes to cross the street below. “Hey, watch out!” Richie shouts, calling the girl’s attention to him. She sees the grocery carts, quickly darting out of the way before she can be hit.

As soon as they’re stopped Mike and Stan are climbing out. Stan’s shaking, and Mike’s walking over to the girl to make sure she’s okay.

The five remaining losers run down the hill. Bill runs to Stan to make sure he’s okay. 

The others stand awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. 

Mike walks over with the blonde haired girl not too much later. “Hey, I’m Alice.” She introduces herself, holding her hand out to shake the Loser’s. They introduce themselves as well.

“Sorry about the whole, y’know, almost getting hit with a shopping cart thing.” Richie states awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s fine. I’m okay. Can I go next?” She asks, already walking over to the cart Mike was in. She gets in, and they continue pushing the carts down the hill, soon turning it into a race. 

They race until sundown, when it’s time for everyone to go home.

Richie walks Eddie home again, waving to him. Eddie waves back, walking inside and closing the front door behind him.

Eddie’s turns around to make a beeline for his room as soon as he locks the front door. He doesn’t have enough time to do it, though, before his mother, Sonia, is standing in front of him, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Eddie, I can’t believe you. You’re sick!” She states, slapping him on the last word. He holds his cheek in pain as confusion floods over him. 

“You-you-” She stammers, her anger taking all her words. “You slept with a boy, and you know what I mean when I say that, Eddie Bear. You’re a disgusting, faggoty slut!” She exclaims.

Eddie shakes his head, tears building up in his eyes. He won’t let them fall, though. He can’t let his mom know she’s getting to him. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, momma.” He insists, earning another harsh slap to the face. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. I bet now you’re gonna get AIDS and die.” She states. Eddie shakes his head again. “No, momma, I-I’m not gonna get AIDS.” 

“Yes, you are. Now you have two options. Either you can accept help, or you can leave.” She states, crossing her arms over her huge chest. Eddie doesn’t respond, only runs past her and up to his room. She calls after him, trying to chase him up the stairs. It takes her long enough for Eddie to lock the door.

Eddie throws as many clothes as he can into a backpack, going to grab his inhaler for a moment but deciding against it. He doesn’t need it, so he’s not going to take it. He unclips his fanny pack as well, leaving it on the bed before he’s climbing out the window.

He’s clumsy, almost falling multiple times. And Eddie doesn’t know how, but somehow he finds his way onto the grass without dying or injuring himself. He runs, hearing his mother break into his room through the open window upstairs.

He runs to Richie’s house, the only place he knows to go, much like he did just a few days ago. He knows Richie’ll let him stay. This time, though, it’s gonna be permanently. Hopefully, anyway. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Eds? What’re you doing here?” Richie asks, opening his front door for the sobbing boy for the second time this week. This time Eddie has a backpack, striking more worry into the taller boy than last time.

Eddie refrains from hugging Richie like he so wants to do, instead crossing his arms over his chest. His cheeks shine with the tears he had shed earlier, while talking to his mom, as well as the tears he shed on the walk to Richie’s house.

“I-I need to stay here for a little bit.” He murmurs, wiping the tears from his eyes. Richie nods, biting back the joke he wants to make about the stuttering.  **Not the time, trashmouth.**

Eddie walks inside, Richie shutting the front door behind him. “We need to go to my room, my dad’s asleep down here.” Richie states, guiding Eddie up the stairs and into Richie’s bedroom, where the door is shut behind them.

“What happened?” Richie asks, walking over to sit next to Eddie on the bed. It’s so much like the other night, but a bit less tense.

“My mom, she-she accused me of having sex with a guy, and she said I was sick. She told me I could either leave or get treatment, so I left.” Richie nods, looking down and seeing Eddie’s hand laid gently in his lap. He wants so desperately to reach out and take it in his own, but fights the urge.

“She said I was gonna get AIDS Richie. I’m not gonna get AIDS, right?” Eddie asks, head turned now to look at Richie. More tears drift down his face, and Richie wants nothing more than to reach out and wipe them away. “No, Eds. You’re gonna be fine. And you can stay here for as long as you want.” Richie states.

“What about your parents?” Eddie asks. “Fuck my parents.” Richie states.

“But what if mom’s right? What if I do get AIDS?” Richie shakes his head, deciding  **Fuck it** , and reaches out, taking Eddie’s soft, small hand in his own bony hand. “You’re not gonna get AIDS. Promise.” Richie states, not noticing the blush that rises to Eddie’s cheeks as they hold hands. 

~~~

_ August 5, 1992 _

“Okay, Eds, guess what we’re going today.” Richie states, walking into their now shared bedroom. Eddie’s clothes only take up about a quarter of Richie’s closet, as he could only really fit a few outfits in the backpack he brought, but Richie didn’t care if Eddie took up Richie’s whole room. Whatever made the boy happy made Richie happy.

“What’re we doing today, Rich?” Eddie asks, taking the plate of eggs Richie had made from the taller boy. Richie never ate breakfast, but always made sure to provide it for Eddie. “We’re going to the fair, like you’ve always wanted to. The others are coming too.” Eddie nods, taking a bite of the eggs.

He tries to act happy, but in reality, he feels a bit sad that he’s going to have to hang out with the others today. Don’t get him wrong, he loves hanging out with all the Losers, now including Alice, but he really wished it was just him and Richie. He doesn’t know why, though.

“What time?” Eddie asks. “About four or five? We’re gonna go later, so we don’t have to wait long to ride the ferris wheel. Because it’s better at night.” Eddie nods. Suddenly there’s a few frantic knocks at the front door downstairs.

Richie rushes down before whoever it is can knock again, not wanting to wake his parents. Eddie stays upstairs like Richie tells him to. It gets kind of boring constantly staying in Richie’s room, but Eddie doesn’t wanna get Richie in trouble.

Not long after Richie disappears from the bedroom, Beverly, Stan, Bill, Ben, Mike and Alice are all rushing in. Eddie looks at them, mid chew. “What’re you guys doing here?” Eddie asks, looking over at Richie, who’s standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Don’t look at me, they pushed me out of the way before I could ask.” He states, shrugging.

“We went to Eddie’s house first, and his mom said he wasn’t there, so we figured he’d be here.” Beverly states. “Okay, but why were you looking for me in the first place?” Eddie asks, setting his fork down on his half eaten plate of eggs.

“Alice said she heard from Betty that you slept with Carson.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Alice said she heard from Betty that you slept with Carson.” Stan blurts out, earning dirty looks from the rest of the group. Eddie almost chokes, finally connecting the dots.  **So that’s what mom was talking about** he thinks.

“Um, no. That never happened.” Eddie states. “Well that’s what everyone thinks.” Beverly states. “Nothing happened between us.” Eddie continues. Richie shoots him a glance, to which he replies with a warning glance. Mike, catching the looks, speaks.

“Why’re you guys looking at each other like that? What happened?” He asks. “Nothing, Mike. Nothing happened. Richie’s just being weird.” Eddie states. “Eds-” Richie starts. He doesn’t want to keep this from the Losers anymore, they should know.

“No, Richie. Nothing fucking happened.” Eddie exclaims, annoyance and frustration building up in him. “Eddie, you should tell them.” Eddie shakes his head. “No, Rich.”    


“Okay, what the hell is going on here? What happened?” Beverly asks, her tone no longer understanding, now demanding. “Eds, tell them.” Richie states before running out of the room as he feels the petals creeping up his throat. Terrible timing.

Eddie ignores how quickly Richie darts out of the room, too annoyed to focus on it right now. He doesn’t have to tell them if he doesn’t want to, right?

“Eddie, just tell us. Did you and Carson hook up?” Beverly asks. Eddie shakes his head. “I mean, not-not necessarily.” He murmurs. “W-What does that mean? L-L-Like what, you guys m-m-m-m-made out or something?” Bill stutters out.

“No, he- I mean, I guess we technically- '' Eddie trips over his words, not knowing how to break to his friends that his boyfriend, now ex boyfriend, raped him as a punishment for something simple.

Richie’s back by now, sending Eddie as much positivity as he can through his eyes. He’s egging Eddie on to tell him, and for some reason, having Richie’s comfort helps Eddie a bit.

“I guess we technically did. But not, like, consensually.” Eddie mutters, wording it as best he can. Beverly, knowing how Eddie feels, tries her best to comfort him. She grabs his hand in her own, a small, yet extremely comforting gesture.

“Oh my God, Eddie.” Mike breathes out. Eddie’s breathing hitches as the memory of that day comes back, tears flooding his eyes rapidly. He tries to hold them back to the best of his ability.

The Losers, including Alice, all walk over and hug him, comforting him. Richie, though, keeps his distance. 

Once they’re done hugging, Eddie reaches up to wipe the few tears he shed from his face. Annoyance floods his body again as he does so, criticizing himself for being such a crybaby. 

“So, are we still going to the fair later?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a bit of a filler, which is why it’s so short, sorry about that, but I just had to get this part of the story over already so it can continue to flow.


	12. Chapter 12

The lights of the carnival shine brightly on the eight teenagers' faces as they enter, Eddie looking around at everything. His previous sour mood had dispelled as soon as they pulled into the parking lot of the fair, now being replaced with anxious excitement. 

He had never been to anything like this, and though he was afraid of the rides, he wanted to ride them all. He especially wanted to ride the ferris wheel, with Richie. 

“Alright guys, here’s the plan, I know it’s the same one every year but Alice is new to the group and Eddie is new to the carnival so we need to go over it for them.” Everyone in the group nods, the blonde and the small brunette the only two listening. 

“First thing we’re gonna do is ride as many rides as we can, then about thirty minutes before the fair closes, which is at 9:00, we’re gonna eat because by then we’ll be hungry, then the ferris wheel. It’s a simple plan, so you should be able to remember it.” Beverly explains. Eddie and Alice nod in agreement.

The group ride all the rides, or almost all of them. There are a few they don’t have the time to ride, as it starts to get close to 9:00.

Stan’s the only one who doesn’t ride all the rides the others do, as they make him queasy. He just stands at the exits of the rides after riding a few. Bill stands with him towards the end of the day.

Once they’ve gone to a food stand and eaten, Eddie praying they’re not gonna get food poisoning from it the whole time, they go to the ferris wheel. The line isn’t too long, as most people have gone home by now.

They somehow manage to be able to ride together, pairing up as they walk onto the platform. Richie’s with Eddie, Bill with Stan, Mike with Alice, and Ben with Beverly. 

For the second time that day Eddie’s praying as his and Richie’s seat lifts into the air, clasping tightly onto Richie’s hand. Richie’s biting back a laugh as he watches Eddie freak out, not wanting to upset the boy.

They stop at the top, the bright lights of the carnival reflecting in Eddie’s eyes. Richie sighs as Eddie slowly lets go of his hand, but still rests his hand on Richie’s.

Both boy’s minds scream  **Do it, now’s your only chance** as they turn their heads to face each other. They’re staring deep into each other’s eyes, slowly leaning in. They lean for what feels like forever but also only feels like a second before their lips are colliding.

Richie feels like he’s in heaven as their lips move in sync, Eddie being the one to pull away. The ferris wheel starts moving again, neither of the boys speaking. The previously happy atmosphere is now an awkward one, the tension so thick you could slice through it with a knife.

Beverly’s squealing excitedly as they all get off the ferris wheel, quickly catching up to Richie, who only continues walking. 

“Oh my God, Richie! How’d it feel?” Richie doesn’t respond, only continuing to walk. He needs to walk fast so his thoughts can’t keep up. He can’t handle them right now, because he knows they’re just going to tell him he’s a fuck up, which he already knew. But now he’s an even bigger one.

Eddie, on the other hand, stays behind, by himself at the back of the group. He allows his thoughts to drown him, telling him how much he’s messed up and that his and Richie’s friendship will never be the same.

By the time the group reaches the parking lot, both boys are flooded with guilt and regret.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters have been so short lately. I’ll try to make them longer, I’ve been losing my motivation and I feel like my book is just getting worse with every chapter. Sorry about that!

_August 9, 1992_

“Alright, Rich, enough’s enough. We need to talk because, like, what the hell?” Beverly exclaims, opening the front door to her apartment for the boy. It was the fifth time this week, and Beverly had had enough of Richie leaving his own house to avoid Eddie.

“What do you mean? There-there’s nothing to talk about.” Richie stammers, adjusting his thickly framed glasses. “Yes, there is. You’ve been avoiding Eddie since you two kissed. Didn’t the kiss mean something?” Beverly asks, walking out the front door and shutting it behind her. Her dad was home today, so she couldn’t invite Richie in to talk.

“It meant something to me, but obviously not to him. It was just, y’know, heat of the moment stuff.” Richie states. “Rich, c’mon, didn’t you see how he was looking at you?” Richie shakes his head, swallowing thickly at the feeling of the petals crawling up his throat. Only now they weren’t petals. They were full on flowers. And those hurt a hell of a lot more.

“Rich? You okay?” Beverly notices Richie’s struggle as he holds the flowers down. He shakes his head, cupping his hands about his mouth as he coughs the pink lilies up. It burns, as always, blooding accompanying the flower as well. 

“Richie-” Beverly starts. Richie waves her off, staring at the flower. He has no fucking idea what to do with it now that it’s here. “Richie, this isn’t safe anymore. You could die.” Richie shakes his head. “No, I’ll be fine, Red.” His voice is hoarse from the flower, but they both disregard it.

“Richie.” Beverly’s voice is pleading. “No, Bev. I said I’m fine. I’m going home.” Richie states, starting to walk away. “Which one? Bill’s?” Beverly retorts, hoping Richie doesn’t hear. He does, though, his heart dropping to his stomach.

As he’s exiting the apartment building and dropping the bloody flower on the ground, he’s realizing Beverly is right. He needs to fix whatever’s going on with Eddie, even though it hurts him more and more every time he has to look into the smaller boy’s big brown doe eyes. But he needs to fix it, for the sake of everyone.

So, that’s what he does. He enters the Tozier residence, which is now lacking the presence of his father, who’s on another ‘business trip.’ Richie knows they’re not business trips, and so does Maggie, Richie’s mom. But Wentworth uses that excuse so he can go get drunk at bars and sleep with college age girls who are just as drunk as he is, if not more, for a few weeks. Then he comes back reeking of woman’s perfume and alcohol.

Richie’s only ever afraid of his home when Wentworth is home. When he’s not, Maggie’s actually a pretty good mom. Sure, she drinks a lot, much like Wentworth, but unlike him, she doesn’t abuse Richie. She’s a fun drunk, and Richie would prefer that over his father’s angry drunk any day. He’d really prefer parents that don’t drink at all, but beggars can’t be choosers.

So he enters the house, where Maggie’s lounging on the couch, watching some soap opera. As usual, she has a glass of wine in her hand. She waves at Richie as he walks past the entrance of the living room, almost beckoning him in to watch the show with her. But then she remembers he’s not a girl, he would never be interested.

So she settles for the wave and smile she gets in return before turning back to the TV.

Richie walks up the stairs and into his room, where Eddie is sitting on the bed. He looks up from the comic he’s reading when he hears Richie enter, almost bolting seeing the boy’s face. 

“Hey, Eds.” Richie starts awkwardly, walking over to sit next to Eddie. The brunette sets his comic down, full attention now on the ravenette. 

“Um, things have been kind of, um, awkward? Since the fair, and I guess I just wanna apologize for kissing you. It was an accident, and just kind of happened in the heat of the moment.” Richie stammers out, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s-it’s okay, Rich.” Eddie murmurs, heart dropping. **It was an accident** his brain screams. He almost winces at the words. 

“So things can go back to normal now?” Richie asks, smiling hopefully at the smaller boy. Eddie nods, smiling back just as awkwardly. “Cool.” There’s a pause. “I’m gonna, um, go watch TV with mom. You can come if you want, cuz dad’s not here. So thing’s are cool till he comes back.” Eddie nods, picking up his comic again. “Okay. Thanks for the offer, Rich.”

Richie nods awkwardly before entering, closing the door behind him. He almost breathes a sigh of relief upon closing the door, but doesn’t, as he knows Eddie’ll hear it. **That went better than I thought it would** he thinks, walking downstairs to watch the cheesy soap opera with Maggie.

~~~

_August 20, 1992_

“Richie, wake up. C’mon, we gotta go to school.” Eddie mutters, shaking the taller boy a little. It’s six o’clock, the usual time Eddie would wake up for school. He knows Richie’s not used to waking up this early, so he’s a bit patient with the boy, but he’s starting to get impatient. He’s been trying to wake Richie up for the past ten minutes, and it’s starting to get annoying.

“What the hell? Eds?” Richie murmurs, squinting up at the brunette. “Yes, it’s me. But don’t call me that, dickhead. We have to go to school.” Eddie states, walking away from the ravenette. 

“Why the hell are you waking me up so early? I don’t usually get up for another hour, dude.” Richie states, throwing his glasses on and looking at the clock.

“I know, but I don’t care. It’s our first day of school and you need to look presentable.” Eddie states, rifling through their closet. Eddie’s side has a bit more clothes now, as they went shopping a few days ago because Eddie was getting tired of wearing the same three outfits over and over combined with Richie’s clothes. Although he wouldn’t mind wearing one of Richie’s Hawaiian shirts.

“Why can’t I just wear my usual?” Richie asks, sitting up in the messy bed. He stretches, back popping a little as he does. “Because, now c’mere.”


	14. Chapter 14

So that’s how Richie ended up not in one of his Hawaiian shirts and an old pair of ripped jeans, but rather a new pair of jeans, one with no rips, and a black turtleneck. He didn’t even know he owned a fucking turtleneck until Eddie was throwing it at him that morning.

Richie groans for about the millionth time that morning, scratching his neck. “Eddieeeee, this is itchyyyyyy.” He whines, earning a glare from Eddie. “Well you actually look normal now, so deal with it. Stop complaining.” Eddie states, glaring down at the sidewalk rather than the boy next to him. He can’t stand looking at the taller boy, too afraid of blushing.

Richie sighs, his hand falling from his neck to rest beside his leg. “Ugh fineeeeee. But I get to pick your outfit tomorrow.” He states. Eddie shakes his head, glaring up at the trashmouth once more. “Not a fucking chance.” Richie laughs loudly, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. He’s trying to flush out the taste of blood from the flowers with the taste of cigarettes. Currently it’s not working.

After two more cigarettes on Richie’s part and a lot of begging for one on Eddie’s part, the two finally arrive at school. Eddie’s glaring at Richie still, annoyed. Richie wouldn’t hand him a cigarette no matter how much he begged, and the trashmouth was too tall for Eddie to snatch it from him again. The only way he could do that before was because Richie was leaning against the railing of Bill’s front porch, making him shorter.

Richie throws his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out and ignoring Eddie’s looks. He knows that’ll make the boy even more annoyed, which is why he’s doing it. He thinks Eddie’s just that much cuter when he’s annoyed, as weird as it is.

“Asshole, stop ignoring me. I’m mad at you.” Eddie states, poking Richie in the arm harshly. “Then why are you talking to me?” Richie retorts, holding back a wince from the harsh poke. Eddie might be tiny but God is he strong.

“Because. Stop fucking ignoring me.” Eddie states, poking Richie again, in the same spot. This time Richie actually winces, because it was in the same spot and just as harsh of a poke.

“Ow, okay. Jesus.” Richie mutters. “Look, I’m not ignoring you anymore. What do you want?” 

“Why were you ignoring me in the first place?” Eddie asks, still annoyed. “Because it makes you mad and you’re just so cute, cute, cute when you’re mad.” Richie states, pinching Eddie’s cheek. Eddie blushes bright red but pushes Richie’s hand away, speed walking away from the trashmouth and hoping Richie didn’t see his blush.

Despite Richie’s cluelessness, he doesn’t follow, but makes his way to his locker, the same one he had last year, because that’s what they do there at Derry High. You keep the same locker through all four years, and when you leave a freshman gets your old locker.

He exchanges his backpack for the books he’s gonna need for his first period before slamming the locker shut and walking away, to his first class.

~~~

_ August 21, 1992 _

The two walk down the sidewalk to school again, this time Richie’s wearing one of his iconic Hawaiian shirts. As for Eddie? Well, he’s wearing one of Richie’s band shirts with a Hawaiian shirt over it. As much as he wants to despise the outfit, all he can think about is the fact he’s wearing Richie’s clothes.

“Asshole, can’t believe you made me wear this.” Eddie mutters, looking down at his tacky, mismatched outfit. Richie laughs, lighting a cigarette. Because yet again, he’s trying to rid his mouth of the permanent taste of blood that seems to linger. He’s tried everything, but the taste constantly lingers, as he coughs the flowers up much more often than before.

Eddie’s taken notice of Richie’s new habit of smoking a LOT more, but doesn’t say anything. He figures maybe he’s stressed or something. Besides, it’s not Eddie’s business.

“Richie, lemme have one.” Richie laughs before shaking his head and pocketing the box of cigarettes. “No can do, Eds. Don’t want your tiny baby lungs collapsing do we?” Richie jokes, blowing smoke out of his mouth. Eddie glares at him. “I swear to God, Richie, if you don’t give me one, I’m gonna get one myself.” 

“Oh really, how’re you gonna do that? Huh?” Richie retorts. “I’ll take the box from your pocket.” Eddie states confidently. “From my back pocket? You mean the pocket that’s placed on my ass? That pocket?” Eddie gulps before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Isn’t that kind of gay?” Richie asks. “Who cares if it is? We are literally both gay, Rich.” Eddie states. Richie shrugs, tired of the fighting. He doesn’t correct Eddie, as that’s what Richie told him. But Richie doesn’t really feel gay. Sure, he likes boys, but he’s also had crushes on girls. He’s never told anybody though, because he didn’t think you could play for both teams.

“Now gimme a cigarette, Richard.” Richie shakes his head again. “No.” He deadpans. Eddie stares directly into his eyes as he reaches behind the trashmouth, taking the box of cigarettes as well as the lighter out of his back pocket.

He takes a cigarette, lights it, and hands the box and lighter back to Richie. “See? Told you I’d do it.” Richie blushes, eyes wide, as he watches Eddie light the cigarette and inhale deeply from it. “You wound me, Eds.” He murmurs, sticking the cigarettes and lighter back in his back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just real quick, I know I said Richie puts the cigarettes in his back pocket, and before you come at me asking if they get squashed when he sits down, don’t worry, he moves them to his backpack before class, okay? Okay, cool.


	15. Chapter 15

_August 21, 1992_

“Eddie, what the hell are you wearing?” Stan asks as the brunette sits down at their regular lunch table. “Richie insisted on styling me today because I styled him yesterday.” Eddie mutters, picking at the food on his lunch tray. He always used to have packed lunches, because of his mom, but now that he’s staying with Richie he has to get the school lunches. He thinks he would rather starve, though, so he doesn’t usually eat the school lunches.

Richie, who always sits next to him, notices. Eddie doesn’t think he does, but he does. 

“Eds, why aren’t you eating?” Richie asks, the fresh taste of cigarettes mixed with blood lingering in his mouth. By now he’s kind of gotten used to the taste, although he doesn’t enjoy it very much.

“Because I don’t wanna get food poisoning or something from this shit, Richie.” Eddie exclaims, pushing the tray away and towards Richie, who stares at it. “Okay, Jesus fuck Eds. No need to be so angry. What, are you on your man period or something?” Richie jokes, irritating the already annoyed boy even more.

“Yeah, Eds, need a tampon?” Beverly jokes, pulling one out of her pocket. Eddie grimaces, nose wrinkling. “No, put that thing away.” He states, rolling his eyes a bit. “Guys, can’t we just have one normal lunch? Y’know, one quiet enough for me to read?” Ben asks, gesturing to his book.

Richie, Beverly, and Bill all laugh at once. “Ben, we all know that’s not gonna happen between those two dickheads.” Stan mutters, pointing at the redhead and the trashmouth. “Right-o Staniel!” Richie exclaims. “See?” Stan remarks, rolling his eyes. Eddie rolls his eyes as well, moving his gaze to the table. 

~~~

_August 22, 1992_

“Richie, what’re you doing?” Eddie asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he enters the kitchen. It’s still early, too early for Richie to be awake. After the first day of school, Eddie just let Richie sleep until 7:00 AM. So for the trashmouth to be awake at 6:00, weirds Eddie out.

“Nothin’” Richie murmurs, unzipping the lunchbox he found in a cabinet in the kitchen. He wasn’t just doing nothing, though, he was packing a lunch for Eddie. 

“Why are you packing a lunch?” Eddie asks, sidling up next to the taller boy. Richie shrugs, placing the food he had made into it. It wasn’t much, just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some chips and some hopefully not expired strawberries.

“Go get ready for school Eds, it takes a lot longer for you than it does me.” Eddie glances up at Richie, who has dark circles under his eyes from waking up so early. “Okay…” Eddie trails off, walking away and back upstairs.

It’s not until they’re walking down the sidewalk that Eddie realizes why Richie was packing a lunch. 

Richie hands the lunchbox to Eddie, and that’s when he realizes it. **He didn’t want Eddie to go without lunch.**

Eddie thought it was unfair because Richie didn’t eat breakfast or lunch, but made Eddie eat both. He never says anything because Richie’ll just shrug it off, he knows it. Besides, Richie’s too stubborn. He wouldn’t listen to Eddie.

“Rich, you didn’t have to wake up so early and pack this for me, I’m okay missing one meal.” Eddie murmurs, looking down at the lunchbox in his hand. Richie shrugs, lighting a cigarette, as usual. By now it’s basically a routine. “It wasn’t an issue or anything, don’t wantcha to starve.” Richie states.

“You’re skinnier than I am, Rich. You’re the one who needs to eat, not me. Honestly I could probably lose a few pounds.” Eddie looks down at his stomach. You can’t see it from the baggy shirt he’s wearing, but he still has a bit of baby fat from his tween years, and he’s always been self conscious of it, even then.

“You don’t need to lose weight, Eds. You’re like, the perfect size. Besides, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Eddie sighs, but drops the subject. Richie’s stubborn, and though Eddie might be as well, Richie’s worse.

So that’s how it goes on for weeks. Richie makes Eddie breakfast, like actual breakfast, as well as packs a lunch for Eddie. Eddie notices Richie still only eating dinner, notices how the lanky boy slims even more than before over the course of a few months. 

It worries him, but everytime he tries to mention it the subject gets shrugged off. He’s starting to run out of ideas. But he’s not gonna give up, he cares too much about the trashmouth to do such a thing.

~~~

_October 20, 1992_

There’s a few knocks on Beverly’s front door. She turns away from the fingernail she was painting sky blue to face the door, hoping whoever it is will go away. 

Her hopes are ruined when another series of knocks echoes through the quiet apartment. She winces, standing from her place on the floor and walking towards the door.

She looks out the peephole to see the familiar small brunette, Eddie. He’s got an anxious look spread on his face, one that immediately strikes worry into the redhead. She opens the squeaky front door, wincing at the loud noise. 

“Bev? You okay?” Eddie asks, noticing Beverly’s jumpy demeanor almost as soon as she opens the door. She nods nervously, opening the door enough for the small boy to enter. His gaze is immediately brought to the various bruises up and down both of her arms as he’s entering, but doesn’t mention it. She clearly doesn’t wanna talk about it.

“What’s up? Why’re you here?” Beverly asks, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

“Richie’s not eating, and I need your help.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Richie’s not eating, and I need your help.” Eddie breathes out. “And before you ask anything, yes, I’ve probably tried it. Because I have tried literally everything I know and he still only eats dinner and he’s losing weight I can tell because he’s getting skinnier and-” Eddie rambles, getting cut off by Beverly.

“I know, I can tell he’s getting skinnier. I just didn’t mention it because I thought you had it under control.” Eddie shakes his head, starting to pace. “I clearly don’t, Bev. I don’t fucking know what to do, help me please.” Beverly smiles to comfort the boy, walking into the living room and gesturing for him to follow.

“I’ll help you because I care about him too, not just you.” Beverly states. She sits back down on the carpeted floor of her living room, taking the brush out of the bottle of nail polish and starting to paint her nails again. 

“You just, you basically have to force feed him. Neither of you are going to like it, trust me. He’s probably gonna hate me for telling you this, but one time I fed him like a baby, like y’know all that ‘Here comes the airplane’ bullshit. It was embarrassing for both of us, but worked because he was embarrassed and he knows I won’t hesitate to do it again.” Beverly explains, painting the least few nails on her right hand. 

“Now that that’s settled, want me to paint your nails too? I think this color would look good on you. Or pink. I have that too.” Eddie looks down at Beverly’s painted nails. “Can you paint mine pink?” He asks, sliding down off the couch to sit next to her on the floor, legs crossed. Beverly nods.

“Sure. Be right back.” She states, grabbing the blue nail polish and walking away. She comes back a minute later with a bottle of pink nail polish. “Lemme see your hand. Either one works.” Eddie nods, outstretching his hand. 

He smiles as she paints his nails, the smile growing when she allows him to see the finished product. “I was right. That color looks really nice on you, Eddie.” Eddie smiles at her, waving his hands around to dry them.

Once his nails are dry, he goes to leave. As he does, though, the lock in the front door turns, the sound of keys rattling outside echoing through the small apartment. Beverly panics, starting to push Eddie towards the side door, on the other side of the living room. 

“You need to leave. Now.” She states, starting to unlock the door. Just as she’s about to open it, her dad enters, eyes landing on his daughter with the boy quickly.

His eyes narrow as he walks towards the red head and the brunette. “You disgusting slut!” He exclaims, slapping her across the face. She sends a warning look to Eddie, telling him to leave. He almost doesn’t, seeing how Alvin’s treating her. But he decides to, even though her doesn’t want to, as he doesn’t want to get Beverly in trouble.

He runs out the front door, it squeaking closed behind him before he’s sprinting down the stairs and away from the apartment complex, afraid Alvin will come chasing after him. 

Once he’s out of the apartment complex, he walks home, trying to catch his breath from the workout the whole way. 

~~~

A few hours later, Eddie’s leaning next to Richie in the kitchen, against a counter. Wentworth is off on a ‘business trip’ and Maggie’s off with her friends, which Richie didn’t even know she had, so the boys had the house all to themselves.

There’s two bowls of mac and cheese in front of them. Eddie’s is almost empty, and Richie’s is still full, and cold. Eddie’s trying to convince Richie to eat, but Richie, yet again, is refusing.

“Eds, stop. I’m fine.” Richie states, pushing the fork of mac and cheese away from his face. Eddie sighs, dropping the fork back into the bowl of mac and cheese. “Okay, fine. That’s it.” He states, looking down at the counter. Eddie picks the fork up again, moving it towards Richie’s face.

“Here comes the airplane.” Eddie coos, fighting back the embarrassment flaring up in his chest and reddening his cheeks. “Eds, don’t.” Richie states, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks as well. “Eat the fucking food or I’ll do it tomorrow at lunch, in front of all the Losers.” Eddie didn’t like having to threaten Richie with embarrassment, but it was the only thing he knows would work.

Richie sighs, grabbing the fork from the brunette. “Fine, asshole. I’ll eat.” Richie eats the mac and cheese on the fork before placing it back in the bowl. “See?” He remarks, going to walk away. “No, the whole bowl. I won’t fucking hesitate to feed you.” Richie sighs, going back to the cold mac and cheese. 

There’s a series of knocks on the door, much like the ones that echoed through Beverly’s apartment just a few hours earlier. These, though, sound much more frantic, scared. 

Richie, waiting for any excuse to walk away from the food, goes to answer the door. Eddie pushes him back towards the bowl, walking over to the door. “No, I’ll answer it. You eat.” He states, swinging the front door open.

Standing there, in front of him, is the same red head he was talking to earlier. Only now, she’s covered in more bruises, and her hands as well as a few spots on her face are caked with blood.

“Bev? Oh my God, Bev. Where did that blood come from? Are you okay?” Beverly sighs shakily, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I-I need a shower, a-and some clean clothes. A-and sleep.” She states, walking in. “Okay, but what happened?” Eddie asks, closing the front door behind her.

“My dad, he’s, um, he’s dead.” Beverly mutters, staring down at her blood stained hands. Richie walks out of the kitchen, eyes widening at the sight of the blood. But of course, he can’t resist making a joke. “Jeez, Red, what’dya do? Sneeze?” Eddie rolls his eyes at the ridiculous joke.

“Richie, this is serious. Beverly you can go upstairs and shower. I’ll leave some of Richie’s clothes outside the door.” Eddie explains. Beverly nods, walking up the stairs slowly. Eddie can tell she’s in shock.

“Okay, what happened?” Richie asks. Eddie walks into the kitchen, smiling when he sees Richie ate the mac and cheese. “Beverly’s dad’s dead. I think she’s in shock, so just be patient with her.” Eddie states, placing their dishes from dinner in the sink.

“Now c’mon, let’s go pick out some clothes for her to wear.” He states, walking away and upstairs. Richie follows.

Once Beverly’s out of the shower she’s staggering tiredly towards Richie’s bed, collapsing dramatically on it. 

“Okay, what the hell do you mean your dad’s dead? What happened?” Richie asks the girl, who’s already laying down on the bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. She doesn’t answer. 

“Richie, just leave her be. We can ask her questions tomorrow. It’s getting late.” Eddie states, pulling Richie away from the girl. Richie sighs, looking down at his bed. “Where are we gonna sleep?” Eddie asks, looking down at the bed as well. Before the boys had been sharing the bed, but if they share with Beverly as well, they’ll have to lay close together. Neither of them want to do that, for fear of making the other uncomfortable.

“We’re gonna have to share with Bev.” Richie states. Eddie sighs. “Do we have to?” Eddie whines. “Yes.” Richie states, pulling off his shirt and changing from his jeans into a pair of sweatpants. Eddie looks away as he does before looking down at his clothes. He grabs some pajamas from Richie’s dresser, which has more of Eddie’s clothes than Richie’s.

“I’ll be back.” Eddie states, walking out of the room and to the bathroom to change. He comes back a few minutes later, turning the overhead light out and going over to the bed, laying down next to Richie. 

Richie’s laying more towards Beverly than Eddie, carding his fingers through her damp hair. Eddie assumes it’s to comfort her. He’s right, it’s something Richie’s done many times before. He’s done it so many times it’s basically muscle memory by now, as Beverly would sneak in through his window many nights after her father had done something.

So of course this was nothing new to the ravenette. But it was for Eddie, who felt extremely awkward as he drifted to sleep, squashed next to the trashmouth so as not to fall off the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

_ October 21, 1992 _

For once, Eddie’s the last to wake up the next morning. He panics when he sees it’s already 9:30, as he had school that day. Beverly and Richie were nowhere to be seen, but Eddie could smell food cooking downstairs. 

He walks downstairs, where Richie and Beverly are cooking. Eddie can’t see what they’re cooking, but he knows whatever it is smells good. The TV plays in the living room, where Maggie’s seated. There’s no alcohol nearby, though, and she’s sober. 

When Richie had seen that just thirty minutes before, he silently cheered before going into the living room to cook. For once his mother didn’t look like a hot mess, nor did she smell like alcohol. She actually looked presentable. Her wavy black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. Richie didn’t know what suddenly changed with her, but he wasn’t complaining because this was the first time he’d seen her like this since he was ten.

Eddie was shocked as well. He hadn’t seen much of Maggie Tozier, but what he had seen was a woman in sweatpants and a hoodie with her hair constantly looking like it hadn’t been brushed. The only thing about her now that looked disgruntled were the small dark circles under her eyes.

Beverly looked happy as well, smiling and laughing at all of Richie’s jokes. She seemed… normal. Like she hadn’t shown up on Richie’s doorstep last night covered in blood, tears and bruises. 

Eddie enters the kitchen, walking over to the trashmouth. “Whatcha cooking?” He asks, glancing at the stove. “Omelets. Go sit down, they’re almost done.” Richie states, pushing Eddie away gently. Eddie nods, going to sit down at the dining table. 

Richie comes over not long after, Beverly following closely. Richie had two plates in his hands, Beverly one. He was smiling widely at the brunette as he slides into the seat next to him, sliding an omelet in Eddie’s direction.

Eddie looks at the omelet skeptically, one eyebrow raised. “Try it.” Richie states, handing Eddie a fork as well. Eddie hesitates before taking a bite of the food, as he’s never had one before. The only breakfast his mom would allow was Raisin Bran cereal. Nothing else, because he was ‘allergic.’

The brunette takes a bite, smiling at Richie, who’s eating too. “It’s really good, Rich. You’re a good cook.” Richie shrugs, flushing at the complement. “I guess.” He murmurs, continuing to eat.

Richie doesn’t even notice his mother was watching the news until two sentences are ringing through the three teen’s ears, ruining the atmosphere immediately.

“Alvin Marsh was found dead in his apartment last night. Authorities say it was likely a break in, as his daughter, Beverly, is nowhere to be seen.” 

Richie almost chokes on his omelet as the news reporter continues talking, explaining more about what happened. 

Not long after Maggie’s slinking into the kitchen, taking the last omelet off the counter. Richie had been nice enough to make her one as well, which she enjoyed. She sits down at the table, looking up at the teens, who are all staring at her.

“Mom, did Bev’s dad really die?” Richie asks. Maggie nods, shooting a glance at Beverly. “Damn right he did. Old bastard deserved it too.” She states, taking a bite of her omelet. Richie awkwardly clears his throat, dropping his fork on his plate.

“Bev, what happened?” He asks, turning to look at the red head, who looks like a deer caught in headlights. “Um…” She trails off, no longer eating, just picking at the food on her plate.

“It was self defense, okay?” She mutters, dropping her fork on her plate, much like Richie did. Everyone freezes at that, except Maggie. Beverly rushes out of the room, upstairs, before there’s the sound of a door slamming shut. Richie almost follows her, but he’s scared of her now. Too scared to follow.

“Mom, how are you not affected by this? Are you not gonna call the police?” Richie asks, bewildered. “Nope. I knew what he did to her, it was gonna happen eventually. She doesn’t deserve to be in jail if it was self defense. And they’re probably not gonna guess it was her as long as she doesn’t sound guilty because she probably did it with an everyday object her fingerprints were already on.” Maggie explains, continuing to eat.

“Now go make sure she’s okay, and she can stay in the guest room till the police find a relative for her to stay with.” Maggie states. Richie nods, sliding out of his chair and walking away, leaving Maggie and Eddie at the table.

“How long have you been staying here?” Maggie asks Eddie, who tenses at the question. “Just answer the question. I’m not mad. I’ve heard the rumors so I figured you’d be here, because Sonia would never tolerate a gay person under her roof and you and Richie are awful close.” Eddie shrugs, picking at his food. “Dunno, a little over a month?” He stands, clearing his, Richie’s, and Beverly’s plates. 

“Wow, impressive. Never thought Richie would be able to hide someone here for that long.” Maggie comments, standing and clearing her plate as well. “Are you and Richie dating?” She asks, turning the sink on to wash the huge pile of dishes sitting in it.

“Um, no?” Eddie rubs his arm uncomfortably. “Are you asking me or telling me?” Maggie remarks. “Um, we’re not dating.” He states. “But you wish you were.” She retorts. “Um, I-” Eddie cuts himself off, speed walking away. Maggie laughs, knowing what that means.

Eddie walks upstairs, into Richie’s room. Richie’s there, comforting Beverly. She’s crying again, like she was last night. She looks up when she sees the brunette enter.

“It was self defense, I swear! Please don’t be afraid of me.” She whimpers, more crystal colored tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m not scared of you. Honestly if my mom weren’t so fat the same thing probably would have happened by now.” Eddie states, shrugging.  **Not true** his brain screams at him.  **You’re too much of a pussy to do that.** He pushes the thoughts away.

“You’re sure?” Beverly asks. She looks so… broken. So… not like Beverly. Her normal fire is gone, replaced with the broken shell of a girl. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Eddie states, smiling a little at her. It seems to help a bit, which Eddie is grateful for.

“Why’d you do it, though? Did you just snap?” Eddie asks. Beverly shakes her head, and this is the first time Eddie sees the fingerprints on her neck. He can connect the dots, but before he can tell her she doesn’t need to explain, she’s already explaining.

“He was gonna kill me, Eddie. Because I had a boy in the apartment. He was calling me so many names and his hands were around my neck. I couldn’t breath. So I just fumbled around for anything to get me out of this, and I just hit him with the first thing I grabbed, which was the soap dish next to the sink. And he let go of me, backed away. Called me another name. Then I just… snapped. I grabbed the toilet cover, y’know the one that goes over the water tank, and hit him with it.” 

“And then I just kind of blacked out, and the next thing I knew I was here, covered in blood.” Beverly explains, voice hitching a few times as she holds back tears. “I didn’t mean to kill him it just happened.” She exclaims, wiping her tears away. 

“Mom said you could stay here until the police find a relative for you to stay with. She’s not gonna hand you in to the police. You’re okay.” Richie states, rubbing Beverly’s back to comfort her. She nods, sniffling. “Okay.” 

And then she’s back, her normal, fiery self. Suddenly that broken girl is disappearing, being replaced with the regular Beverly. “So what’re we doing today?”


	18. Chapter 18

_ October 31, 1992 _

“Richie are you serious right now?” Eddie asks, looking at the trashmouth. Richie’s laughing, so is Beverly, who’s standing next to him. He’s dressed in a ‘sexy devil’ costume, or some sort of attempt at it. “No. Go put your actual costume on, we don’t have time for this. The trick or treaters are gonna be coming around soon.” Eddie states.

“This is my costume.” Eddie sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is yours.” Richie holds up a ‘sexy angel’ costume. Eddie sighs again, glaring at the boy. “I’m picking out costumes next year.” Eddie states, glaring at Beverly, who’s dressed as Wonder Woman. “You’re in an actually good costume why couldn’t you prevent this from happening?” Eddie asks. Beverly laughs again. “Because it was hilarious.”

Eddie sighs, looking at the costume Richie had bought for him. “I’m not wearing that.” He states, pushing past the two. “And you’re not wearing that either Richie! Put it away.” Eddie states, walking downstairs. He hears the two laugh again.

Maggie’s standing downstairs, dressed as a zombie. “Where’s your costume?” She asks. “Richie got us girl costumes, so I’m not dressing up.” Maggie pouts at him. “Why not? I think you could pull it off.” Eddie sighs. He loves how supportive Maggie is, but he’s not wearing one of those things.

“It’s too revealing.” He states. “Well I could try to do some zombie makeup on you or something real quick if you want.” Eddie nods. “Okay, sure.” Maggie nods, walking to the downstairs bathroom. She picks up a makeup sponge, squirts some of the green face paint on it, before she’s applying it to Eddie’s face.

“Weird question,” He starts. “What is it?” She asks. “Where has Wentworth been? He’s not usually gone for this long.” Maggie sighs, placing the makeup sponge back on the edge of the sink before she’s picking up a paint brush with black face paint on it.

“He decided to leave us. He doesn’t want to go through with a divorce though. He claims it’s too much work but I know he’s just a penny pincher and doesn’t wanna give me money. It’s whatever though.” Maggie states.

“Why haven’t you told Richie?” Maggie shrugs. “I just haven’t found the right time. I’ll tell him soon, though. Don’t worry.” At that moment there’s a knock at the door, followed by someone yelling “Trick or treat” through the thick piece of wood. “Go get that. I’m done with your makeup anyway.” Maggie states, turning the sink on to wash the face paint off the brush. Eddie nods, walking out into the foyer and opening the front door.

~~~

Once it’s too late for trick or treaters, the three teens and Maggie all sit in the living room, having a horror movie marathon. Richie, Eddie, and Beverly all sit on the couch while Maggie sits in the recliner chair.

They’re watching some cheesy vampire movie that Eddie’s starting to get tired of. His eyelids droop as he fights off sleep. His head lolls to the side, almost hitting Richie’s shoulder.

Before he knows it he’s drifting to sleep, head resting on Richie’s shoulder. The trashmouth, noticing, blushes bright red but tries not to move, afraid of waking the boy. 

Maggie notices as well, smiling at the scene. She knew the boys liked each other, a lot, but were too afraid to make a move. And she was planning on helping them make a move, somehow.

She just didn’t know how to do it.

~~~

_ November 2, 1992 _

“So, you really like Eddie, huh?” Maggie remarks, watching as her son makes Eddie a lunch, which has become a normal part of his routine. “Um… I… Um…” He stumbles over his words as he places the food in the lunchbox. “There’s my answer. You should tell him. He obviously likes you.” Richie shakes his head, blushing. “No, I’m not… I’m not gonna do that.” He states, zipping the lunchbox up.

“Hun, I know you must have hanahaki. You’re gonna die if you don’t.” Richie shakes his head again. “No, mom I’m fine.” Richie states before walking away, upstairs. He takes the lunchbox with him, placing it next to Eddie’s backpack.

Maggie stays leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee.  **This is gonna be harder than I thought** she thinks, sighing.

~~~

And so it continues, over the course of months, Maggie’s convincing both boys to confess, neither of them doing so. Until winter break rolls around, a time both of the boys dread. Because now neither of them get an eight hour break from her constant nagging.

But one good thing did happen over the course of those months, and Richie’s still wondering how it happened, but somehow, Ben had worked up the courage to ask Beverly out. Of course she said yes, and Ben still thinks it’s a dream, but he’s not going to hope he wakes up, because this is the best dream he’s had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, terrible place to end the chapter but I didn’t know what else to put I’m sorry. Also, I know, short chapter, but I’m trying to be a good author and make this slowburn but I’m running out of slowburn ideas here I’m sorry! Also this chapter was terrible and extremely random and I hated it.


	19. Chapter 19

_ December 25, 1992 _

“Richie, wake up, it’s present time.” Eddie exclaims, shaking the taller boy to get him to wake up. Richie groans, pushing Eddie away. “Five more minutes.” He mutters, shoving his face into his pillow. Eddie sighs and rolls his eyes, continuing to shake him. “No, asshole. It’s Christmas, which means presents. Get up.” Richie groans before he’s sitting up, sliding his glasses on.

“Okay, I’m up, I’m up.” Eddie smiles, cheering. “Come on, we gotta go before Bev and your mom get impatient and start opening presents.” Eddie states, speaking even faster than usual. Richie chuckles, thinking the boy’s even cuter than usual with how excited he is. He follows the brunette down the stairs and into the living room, where Beverly and Maggie are seated.

“Finally. Thought we were gonna have to open your gifts for you.” Maggie jokes, tossing a smaller gift to Richie. He catches it, rolling his eyes at his mom. “Yeah, that would work, but I don’t think you’d want what I’m gonna give Richie.” Eddie retorts, sitting down next to the Christmas tree, next to Beverly.

“Oohhh, whatcha got planned for me Eds?” Richie coos, sitting down next to the brunette. “Nothing if you keep calling me that, dickhead.” Eddie states, grabbing one of his gifts. They each had three gifts under the tree, one from each person, so it was fair.

Richie noticed the lack of a present from a specific someone while he was reaching for another gift, after opening the first one, which was a CD of an album by Nirvana. 

The lack of a gift from Eddie hurt Richie, but he tried not to show it, so as not to get questions. Eddie was watching him, though, and could tell how much it had hurt the boy. He felt bad, but he knew that Richie’s going to like the gift he has for him.

Once everyone had opened their gifts, Maggie looks over at Eddie, noticing his particularly anxious expression. “You okay?” She murmurs, tapping him on the shoulder. He sighs before nodding, smiling anxiously at her. “Yeah, I just, I’m gonna give Richie my gift and I’m afraid he won’t like it.” He states, voice shaky. She smiles at him, resting her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Eddie nods, nudging Richie, who was staring at the walkman Beverly had bought for him. He had thanked her about a million times, but he still felt like he didn’t deserve such an expensive gift or that he owed her something.

Richie looks up from the device, at Eddie. “Come with me.” Eddie whispers, standing and walking out of the room. Richie looks around the room, making sure no one’s looking before he’s exiting the living room too.

He sees Eddie slipping on his boots and coat in front of the front door. “Come on, it won’t take long. I just wanna give you your present.” Eddie states, opening the front door. Richie quickly slides his boots and coat on too, following Eddie out the door and shutting it behind him.

“Whatcha got for me Eds?” Eddie looks around, making sure no one’s outside. He doesn’t think anyone’ll be because it’s Christmas and it’s cold, so nobodies gonna leave their house, but he just wants to make sure.

Once he’s made sure everyone’s in their houses, he’s turning back to the trashmouth, who’s watching him with an amused look on his face. Eddie doesn’t explain, just sighs before he’s pulling Richie down by his shirt collar and smashing their lips together. It’s a short kiss, and neither of the boys are aware of Beverly and Maggie smiling as they watch it happen through the living room window, but both boys enjoy it nonetheless.

Eddie’s the one to pull away, but before he can walk away, Richie’s grabbing his arm and kissing him again. This kiss, unlike their first, seems more genuine. The atmosphere isn’t awkward, and it just feels… right. Suddenly the taste of blood in Richie’s mouth disappears, and he almost cheers as it does, because now he knows his hanahaki is gone.

Then they’re pulling away again, and staring into each other’s eyes. “Now my gift seems lame.” Richie remarks, talking about the pair of shorts he had gotten Eddie. They were another pair of those stupid booty shorts that almost kill Richie when Eddie wears them, but he didn’t care. It was an impulse buy, and by the time he realized he should have gotten something better it was too late to buy something else.

But Eddie’s laughing as he slides his hand into Richie’s. “No, I like the shorts. They’re nice, even though I’m pretty sure they’re supposed to be more of a gift to you than me. But that’s okay.” Eddie states, opening the front door to enter the house. “Okay, good.” Richie laughs out, shutting the door behind the two.

And then Maggie and Beverly are running into the foyer to tackle the boys in a hug, squealing like schoolgirls.

“See Rich, what’d I tell ya?” Maggie comments, smiling at her son. He rolls his eyes and sighs, hanging his coat up on the rack next to the door. “It’s whatever, mom.” He mutters, taking his boots off as well. “Well anyway, movie time?” Beverly asks, smiling at everyone. They all nod before they’re walking into the living room to binge watch Christmas movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! It finally happened! But sadly that means this fic is coming to an end. I’ll make more though, obviously! And this book isn’t completely over yet, there’s a few more chapters left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Stenbrough chapter for you guys because why the hell not

_ December 31, 1992 _

“Alright, who’s kissing when the ball drops?” Richie exclaims, looking at the TV at the front of the Tozier household’s living room. Stan sighs. “Literally the two couples here. That’s it.” He deadpans to Richie, who’s smile falters a bit. “Hey, no need to be salty Staniel. Just because you don’t get a piece of this amazing bod-” Eddie places his hand over Richie’s mouth, muffling the boy’s words. “I’m gonna have to stop you right there.” He states, glaring at the trashmouth.

Richie laughs, prying Eddie’s hand off of his face. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” He states with no intention of stopping. “Yeah I know you too well to know that’s not true.” Eddie mutters, looking back over at the TV. It’s a minute until the ball drops.

And then, before the seven kids knew it, it was ten seconds from the ball drop. Everyone was counting down, except Stan. He was in the bathroom, having a panic attack as he contemplated doing it. Contemplated kissing his crush, Bill.

Just then the door to the bathroom opens, someone entering. Stan’s huddled in the corner of the bathtub, face buried in his knees as he listens to everyone counting down.

_ “5,” _

Bill, the person who had entered the bathroom, kneels down in front of Stan. “Hey, S-S-S-Stan, what’s wrong?” He asks, Stan lifting his head from his knees.

_ “4,” _

Stan shrugs, looking down at his fidgeting hands. “D-d-d-did something h-happen?” Bill asks, looking down at Stan’s hands as well. He wants to grab one, to hold it, but he doesn’t.

_ “3,” _

“No, I’m just… stressed.” Stan mutters out the first thing that comes to mind. It’s not a good excuse, but Bill seems to buy it. 

_ “2,” _

“Oh, d-d-do you wanna talk about it?” Bill asks. Stan shakes his head, his anxiety rising as the six other teens outside the bathroom continue to count down. It’s almost time. Time for Stan to kiss Bill, as scared as he is.

_ “1,” _

Stan leans in, pressing his lips against Bill’s for a split second as they both hear the group in the living room yell “Happy New Year!” As the ball drops. Stan pulls away from the chaste kiss, waiting for Bill to yell at him, to call him names.

But instead, Bill’s smiling at him. Neither of the two speak, but the silence says everything it needs to. They’re both happy, Stan’s still anxious, because now he’s not only going to have to hide his attraction to boys from his parents but he’s also going to have to hide his relationship with Bill.

There’s a few more seconds of the two boys just staring into each other’s eyes before there’s a knock on the bathroom door. “Hey, how much longer are you two gonna be making out in there? It’s already next year come on!” Richie’s voice shouts through the door. The two boys sigh before Bill’s standing and holding a hand out to Stan to help him up.

The boys exit the bathroom, hand in hand, and walk into the living room, where the rest of the teens are eating snacks. 

“So, did you guys kiss?” Beverly asks excitedly. Stan nods sheepishly, a bit embarrassed. “Okay, weird question, but who kissed who?” Richie asks. “Um, I kissed Bill?” Stan states, although it sounds more like a question. Richie cheers, turning to Beverly, who was already fishing her wallet out of her pocket.

“You hear that Marsh? You owe me twenty bucks.” Richie cheers, snatching the money from the red head, who’s playfully rolling her eyes. “Wait, y-y-you guys b-b-b-bet on us?” Bill asks, looking between the two. “Yep.” Beverly states, placing her wallet back in her pocket.

Stan sighs, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “I would say I can’t believe you guys, but honestly I can. And I think it’s sad that I can.” Stan states. “Yeah, probably is.” Alice states, walking over to the TV to turn it off. The new year had just come, but all the Losers were tired from being awake for so long. 

Once the TV’s off all the Losers are walking down to Bill’s basement, where they usually sleep when they’re having a sleepover. There’s less space than before, as Alice is joining them for the sleepover now. But nobody’s complaining, especially not Beverly. She thinks it’s nice to finally have a female friend.

Everyone slides into their sleeping bags that are scattered around the room. Eddie’s and Richie’s are next to each other, as is Bev and Ben’s. Mike and Alice’s are as well, and Stan and Bill are moving their’s closer together before they’re sliding into them.

Mike switches off the overhead light in the basement, walking over to his sleeping bag and getting into it. He feels awkward, laying so close to Alice. But it feels nice. It makes butterflies flutter in his stomach and a blush rise to his cheeks. 

But it makes him even more nervous when Alice is turning over and cuddling closer to him. She’s asleep, he can tell because she’s snoring lightly. Not loud enough to be annoying, but loud enough to hear. He thinks it’s cute though. 

And that’s how he falls asleep, with his crush clinging to him through their sleeping bags.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this book is going to be ending soon, and should probably already HAVE ended, I’m going to include some cute chapters before it does because why not?

_ February 14, 1993 _

Ah yes, Valentine’s Day. This year it had fallen on a Sunday, so rather than being able to trade various valentines and such with crushes and significant others, the Losers all met up at the Tozier household to do it. 

Stan and Bill had both brought gifts and cards for the other, Ben doing the same for Beverly, who only had enough money for a small box of chocolates. She felt bad she couldn’t have bought Ben something better, but he was fine with the small box of chocolates. He had reassured her that she didn’t even need to get the gift, that he was happy dating her. But of course she still felt bad.

Then there was Mike and Alice, who were the last of the couples of the Losers to profess their love to the other. They weren’t going to yet, though they wanted to. So they had only bought cheesy dollar store valentines that people usually give their friends.

And finally, Richie and Eddie. Richie had bought Eddie a giant box of chocolates, one that Eddie almost had a heart attack looking at when Richie gave them to the brunette. He started rambling on about how unhealthy it is, and all that jazz, until Richie was pulling him into a quick kiss to shut him up.

“Eds, just enjoy the fucking gift and show me what you bought for me.” Eddie nods, taking a small gift from his pocket. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a small bow on it. “Open it.” Eddie states, watching as Richie takes it from his small hands and only stares at it.

Richie nods, slowly unwrapping the small gift. Upon doing so, he saw a cassette tape, one with the label  **_Richie_ ** with a heart drawn next to it in red ink. There was no list of songs, though, Richie noticed. He looks up at the smaller boy from his seat on their now shared bed. 

“It’s a mixtape of songs that describe how I feel about you.” Eddie murmurs sheepishly. “Well now my gift seems so insignificant and shitty.” Richie sighs out, still staring at the mixtape. “No, I like your gift. It’s sweet.” Eddie assures, pulling Richie in for another kiss.

Richie sighs before nodding again. “Okay, Spaghetti. Let’s go hang out with the others now.” Eddie nods, walking over to their bedroom door and opening it.

~~~

_ February 19, 1993 _

It was a few days later, five to be exact, when Richie was cornering Eddie at his locker. “Eds, come with me. I gotta show you something.” He states, grabbing Eddie’s hand and starting to drag him away. Eddie, although confused, still allows Richie to do it, ignoring the fact he has class in a few minutes. Clearly whatever Richie has to show him is important.

Richie drags Eddie up to the roof, over to the edge, away from the door. He made sure to pull Eddie to a place where neither would be seen if someone else were to come up here.

“Rich, why’re we here?” Eddie asks. Richie shushes him, digging something out of his pocket. Eddie almost collapses when he sees what it is. A ring box.

“Richie, what is that?” He asks, although he knows perfectly well what it is. Richie smiles at him, opening the box. Inside is a simple ring, and when Richie pulls it out to show Eddie, the brunette can see the initials R+E engraved on the inside.

“This is a promise ring. It’s a promise that no matter what, we’ll wait for each other, until we can get married.” Richie states, sliding the ring onto Eddie’s left ring finger. All the air seems to have rushed out of Eddie as he looks down at the ring. “Until we can get married? Richie that’s going to be a long time.” Richie smiles at him. “Yeah, until we can get married. I don’t care how long it takes. We’ll wait for each other, right?” Eddie nods. “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the end, guys, don't worry. There's still one more chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Losers are juniors this year, btw. So technically they CAN go to prom.

_ April 15, 1993 _

“Okay, Bev, I have a question for you.” Eddie states, looking up from his homework. All three of the teens in the Tozier household were sitting at the dining table, doing their homework. “Yeah?” Beverly asks, not looking up from hers.

“What happened to having to go live with a relative of yours?” He asks. She looks up at him. “The police told me a while back that since I’m sixteen and have somewhere to stay I don’t have to stay with my aunt, which is who they found, if I don’t want to. So I chose to stay here.” Eddie nods. 

After that it’s back to silence until the phone’s ringing in the living room. When Beverly notices that neither of the boys were going to go answer it, she sighs and goes to answer it.

Once Beverly’s gone, Richie’s placing his pencil down and turning to face Eddie. “Y’know, Eds, prom’s coming up soon.” He states. Eddie nods. “Yeah.” “So will you go with me? We don’t have to like, dance or anything, but still.” Eddie nods, smiling at his boyfriend. “Yeah, I’ll go to prom with you.” Richie smiles back at him.

Just as both of the boys are about to go back to their homework, Beverly’s waltzing into the room, a bright smile stretched across her face. “Ben asked me to prom!” She announces, sliding into her chair. Eddie and Richie both smile at her. “That’s amazing, Bev.” Eddie states. 

~~~

_ April 30, 1993 _

The Losers all walk up the steps to Derry High School, dressed in their prom outfits. Eddie’s wearing a regular suit, with a pink tie, to match Richie’s ridiculous pink suit. He still doesn’t know why Richie chose the pink suit, but it’s too late to get him a better suit now.

Ben’s wearing a navy blue suit with a light blue tie to match Beverly’s sky blue dress. It was shorter than most girl’s prom dresses, going above her knees in the front but being longer in the back. It had a bow on the front, at her waist as well, and was off the shoulder. Alice is wearing a sleeveless purple dress, one that looks like a ballgown. Mike’s tie of course matches her dress, as he had finally gotten the balls to ask her out. 

As all eight teens entered the dance, Eddie winced at how loud the music was, immediately starting to complain about how bad it was for everyone’s ears. Nobody listened, though, too busy admiring the decorations. There were many people out on the dance floor, Heroes by David Bowie currently playing. Other people were over at the snack tables, and a few were scattered around on the bleachers.

“Come on Losers, let’s fucking dance!” Beverly announces, running into the crowd of dancing teens. Ben’s the first to follow, the others soon doing the same.

The eight teens have the time of their lives dancing to various upbeat, catchy songs. It’s only when the last song of the night comes on, a slow song, that Richie, Eddie, Bill, and Stan retreat. Eddie and Richie go over to the snack table while Bill and Stan go over to sit on the bleachers.

The song to play is Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. Eddie’s bummed that he and Richie can’t dance, but he doesn’t want to be called names. He’s been called enough over the past few months since the rumor of him and Carson sleeping together had emerged. He still gets bullied for that dumb rumor.

Richie, on the other hand, doesn’t care if he gets called names. He wants to dance with Eddie, even if they get bullied. He’ll stand up for his boyfriend.

“Eds, what’s up?” He asks, watching as Eddie fills a flimsy paper cup with punch. “We can’t dance, Rich. That’s what’s up.” Eddie retorts, taking a sip of the punch. He immediately regrets it, nose wrinkling in discomfort. It’s spiked, he can taste the alcohol.

“But we can, Eds. Please? I’ll stand up for you if people call you names. Please I wanna dance.” Eddie sighs, setting the cup of spiked punch down on the table. He turns to face the crowd of couples, all boy-girl. 

He turns back to Richie, sighing once more. “Okay, come on.” He states, grabbing Richie’s arm and dragging him into the crowd. He can practically feel everyone’s eyes burning into him as Richie wraps his hands around Eddie’s waist. Eddie wraps his arms around Richie’s shoulders, not looking away from his boyfriend’s face. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he saw the looks people were no doubt giving him.

The two sway to the music, ignoring the various remarks of “Fag” that come in their direction. It’s just the two of them, looking into the other’s eyes. They’re looking into their soulmate’s eyes. 

Beverly looks away from Ben, smiling when she sees Richie and Eddie dancing together. The two boys are smiling at each other, ignoring the dirty looks coming from everyone else. “Ben, look.” Ben looks back at the two boyfriends, smiling as well. “They’re brave.” Beverly nods. “They’re so brave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the story! And, yes, I know Richie isn’t actually like that. And I try not to make fics where he’s like that, but I just really filtered a lot of myself through Richie’s character. So yes, a lot of the things Richie felt and went through I have as well.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I might even make a sequel to this? Because this takes place after Pennywise, so I was thinking I could make a sequel about twenty seven years later, when they come back? Lemme know if I should.


End file.
